


Don't hold this against us

by blue87



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Treasure Planet (2002), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue87/pseuds/blue87
Summary: This is a rather unique story about two girls from our world that through a glitch in code, meet characters from FNaF, Undertale, and Treasure Planet to stop William Afton. (This was literally created to be cringy so don't expect quality... also like halfway through this we decided to try and make it like a real story so that's why the begining is cringe and it slowly gets better.....ish....) ANYWAYS enjoy!I wrote this with mah friend: spideyfreakradio - really good writer (go read her stufff)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Don't hold this against us

Chapter one: what the actual heck 

It was an average day in the United States, there was no school that day for Daria and Ellie and as a result they decided to hangout. There wasn’t much to do at that time, so they settled for trying to beat FNAF pizza simulator for the fourth time, playing Undertale and watching Treasure Planet in Ellie’s basement. “this game is actually impossible I don’t understand what makes it so hard” Ellie said. “and look at that we have another lawsuit!” Daria rolled her eyes, she never understood how a business-like Freddy’s, fictional or not, could actually and legally reopen as many times as it had. Daria stood up to go get a drink, she had been sitting at that computer for way too long and her legs were starting to fall asleep. She smiled as she got a glimpse of the TV which had just displayed a shot of Jim Hawkins, the main character in the film smiling at a joke that another character had told. Her friends had insisted on hosting a second fictional wedding for her and Jim and it had been a little over a week since the event at the time, she was almost scarred of how much she liked him. 

Daria had a.... rough, time with fictional characters to say the least, none of it was her fault though, the first guy that she had been “married” to was a demon and she only really liked him when her friends had forced it on her, but that was a lot better anyways than the one that was “trending” right now. Ellie thought it was funny to ship Daria with her favorite character from FNAF, funtime freddy, despite having no romantic interest whatsoever but she just shrugged it off knowing that she liked Jim and not some dead kid stuck in a robot. 

Once she got her water she plopped back onto the couch and sighed. “oof I died again,” Ellie said as she sank back into her seat. They didn’t know why they even bothered trying to beat that game anyways, after their first attempt it became apparent that they didn’t have any of the necessary skills to beat it, but they tried anyways. 

Daria was about to ask what time it was when all the sudden the ground started to shake. There had been a few earthquakes lately but none of them this big. The laptop fell off the table with a loud crash and the TV went static. Daria and Ellia grabbed onto the arms of the sofa they were sitting on, not long after the shaking stopped. They looked at each other and laughed and then heard something fall upstairs. They both ran up the stairs to see what it was when they noticed a fake tree had tipped over. Ellie walked over and put it upright again and then started to walk around the rest of upstairs cleaning up. Right when she was about to enter her parent’s room, they heard a scream from the basement. They looked at each other, terrified as they were the only one's home. 

They ran down the stairs and practically screamed themselves standing in front of them were 4 characters from games that they had been playing. Ellie and Daria both identified them immediately. Puppet from FNAF, Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet and Sans from Undertale. The two could tell that once the characters saw them, they felt threatened as they backed away, Jim put a hand on a dagger he had on his belt, puppet leaned forward a little bit and sans’ eye started to change to a light blue. “Who the heck are you and why are we here!” Jim yelled. Daria blushed and stepped back from fear of someone noticing. “Uhm ya I don’t really know what is happening? Uhm-” Ellie turned around grab Daria and pull her up to the same spot as she was in. “My name is Ellie, and this is Daria, we didn’t bring you here, you guys aren’t even... real... so...... gosh I need a nap I am sEeiNg tHinGs” Daria couldn’t stop smiling, she stepped forward, “so you guys don’t know how you got here?” Jim responded, “Um no, now, where are we?” Daria sat down on a chair and so did Jim, she started explaining everything, Ellie could see that Sans was listening, she wanted to help explain but couldn’t help but notice how the puppet was still just staring at her dead in the eyes, he hadn’t said a word the entire time. She walked over and sat next to Daria listening to her trying to explain what world they were in all the while trying to figure out how the heck, they could have possibly become real beings and could be sitting in her basement. She cut Daria off, “we need to hide them, quick, my parents will be home from work and my siblings home from school, they can’t see them, we will figure this out later but right now we need to hide them.”Daria agreed, “yes, but where??” Ellie then thought, they had just gotten back from a long camping trip and with school and work starting back up again they wouldn’t be using the trailer for a while. “let's put them in our trailer for now.” 

They lead their new friends out the back door and into the trailer where they closed the door and locked it behind them. Ellie could tell that Daria was losing it, seeing Jim in real life but thankfully and to her honest enjoyment, Jim seemed to already be kind of interested in her too, they had been talking nonstop since they appeared. She was glad that at least she was enjoying herself, Sans almost seemed like he didn’t even care that he was in a completely different world, either that or his coping mechanism was cracking joke after pun after joke after pun for who knows how long, Ellie didn’t mind, he was really funny but she couldn’t ignore the fact that puppet had been silent the entire time and just stared, Daria noticed it too and after a while but being the all-knowing FNAF veteran of the group, reassured Ellie that puppet was like that in all the games and that there was probably nothing to worry about. After about 3 hours of talking and trying to figure out what happened, Ellie’s mom pulled into the driveway. Daria and Ellie both said goodbye and established that they would be back to talk to them more after school the following day and with that they shut the trailer door. 

“look,” Daria started to say, “I was curious and I pulled up Undertale, Ellie, sans was missing and so I played FNAF a little with Jim and he forgot to wind the music box, there was no puppet jump scare. And there's no Jim in the movie anymore, they aren’t just fake or copies, they’re real and we need to get them back to their universes or else those games and movies won’t ever be the same.” Ellie looked at the ground, “we will figure it out, might take some time but until then, let's just keep them calm and keep them hidden. We can't risk anyone finding out.” “ok, let’s keep this between us.” Daria said goodbye, climbed into her car, and drove away, smiling the entire way home. 

Chapter two: an escape 

The next day, Daria and Ellie opened the door to the trailer, hurriedly going inside. Once again, it was just the two of them at her house, and they decided another visit with their guests was well in order. With the door securely shut, they turned to face the other three in the vehicle. 

“Hi,” Ellie said, taking a seat. Daria followed her, waving at the trio on their opposite side. 

“Do you guys have any idea how you got here?” She asked. Jim shook his head. “All I know is one moment, I’m walking my rock, the next I’m in somebody’s basement,” Sans said, putting his hands lazily in his pockets. 

The Puppet floated silently, nodding in agreement. “Maybe we should look at the game code for you guys, see what’s changed,” Ellie said, looking at Sans and Marionette. “And we’ll have to find a disc for you,” Daria added, speaking to Jim. 

Opening her laptop, Ellie booted up Undertale and FNAF, and with her incredible expertise and superior intellect, detected an identical virus in both game’s code. “Now we just need to see if it’s in the movie disc,” she said, closing the top. 

“But we don’t have a disc...” Daria said, eyebrows furrowing. Ellie shook her head. “I sure don’t.” 

“Hey! Why don’t we go to TopHat? We can rent the movie there, and maybe grab some dinner on the way back,” Daria said. Ellie nodded. “Yeah! I’ll drive!” 

Ten minutes later, everyone was in Ellie’s car. Sans was in the passenger seat, nodding his head to the music on the radio while Daria, Marionette, and Jim sat in the backseat. Daria showed everyone her and Ellie’s favorite memes-which Jim had a hard time understanding, still trying to get used to technology, but they all enjoyed them anyway. 

To not attract attention, just Ellie and Daria went inside to find ‘Treasure Planet.’ Soon enough, they had it rented and were back in the car, now in the drive-thru at Neilson’s. 

“Okay, what does everyone want?” Ellie asked, already having given her and Daria’s orders. “Anything’s fine. I just want extra ketchup,” Sans said, rolling his window up and down in fascination. The Puppet wasn’t interested in eating...or talking, so they just got extra fries in case he wanted anything later. Once again, unfamiliar with his new environment, Jim didn’t recognize anything on the menu and instead let Ellie choose for him. 

They drove home, happily chatting as they climbed back into the trailer with their food. As they ate, Ellie ran the disc and found the same virus. 

“Alright, so we’re pretty sure whatever brought you guys here has something to do with this,” she said, pointing at a string of mangled code. “It’s in all of your universes, so I guess the way we get you guys back is through this.” 

Puppet looked closely at the screen, his eyes darkening as he stared at the code. “Glitchtrap,” he said quietly, anger laced in his voice. Ellie looked at Daria. “Welp. A psychopathic bunny broke the games and Jim’s movie.” Daria rolled her eyes. “Of course. Of course, he did. But how are we going to get them back home?” 

“If it’s a code problem, then all you have to do is burn a new disc with new code,” Sans said, lazily squirting the remaining ketchup from their packets into a paper cup. Ellie nodded. “That makes sense,” she said, looking back at the laptop. “Could you do that?” Daria asked. “I took Gaming Development for a reason,” her friend answered with a grin. “To fix code wrecked by murderous rabbits.” 

They got to work, Daria having left to find a blank disc (which took forever, since, you know, it’s 2020), Ellie staying behind to re-write the damaged code. It was nearly ten-o-clock by the time their new CD was burned and ready to go. 

“Ok! Here it is! Your new and improved ticket back home!” Ellie said victoriously, holding up the disc. “What do we do now?” Jim asked, taking his hands from his pockets. “Just plug it in,” Daria said. “We also re-downloaded your games and edited their code files. Here, let’s try ‘FNAF 1’ first.” 

She clicked on the game, booting it up. The loading screen came on. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and everyone’s hope dropped. Until, suddenly, a blinding white light filled the room, and then, Ellie and Daria felt a curious feeling of tingling as their feet left the floor... 

Chapter 3: a new place 

It was such a weird feeling, like they were nothing in nowhere, until it all came to an end with an abrupt end when they hit the floor. “ow! What the heck!” Daria yelled. Jim rushed over, “are you ok?” he extended his hand for Daria to take. She took it, blushing very intensely. “thank you!” She said, her voice shaking. Ellie looked around, she noticed the black and white tiled floors with the red stripe going around the room on the wall. “Daria, we’re at Freddy’s” Daria opened the door slightly and looked outside, there was nothing, just a dark hallway and silence. Except for the 3-animatronics gleaming in the moonlight through the skylight above them, a shiver went down her spine. “I always wanted to be able to come here, but I think I’ll pass.” 

Ellie almost gagged at the horrific smell of the place, a perfectly terrible mix of cleaning supplies and pizza filled the air. She turned around to get a better look at the room to see where they were, trying to remember the map in the first game used by the player. She noticed the kitchen supplies behind them and figured that they were in the building's kitchen, sure did explained the smell. Daria noticed Ellie looking around, “Kitchen supplies, and judging by the view that we have of the dining area, I’d say we’re in the camera 6 room.” 

Sans quickly jumped in, “um sorry to always be that person but uh where are we exactly?” Ellie thought for a second, “um it’s this game called Five Nights at Freddy’s where you’re a nightguard at a haunted pizzeria place with animatronics that hunt you down all night... I never actually thought it could be real.” 

Daria sat up “uh guys? Where's Mari?” Everyone looked around but couldn’t see even a sign that Puppet had even come. “let’s check the back closet, if the theories were correct then he should have already had his time to shine on stage and should have been thrown out with the toy animatronics!” Ellie chimed in. They all left the room where they were greeted to a large room filled with tables and chairs, Ellie started walking over to the back closet when Daria stopped her. 

“Ellie look!” standing under the animatronics was Marionette. He was looking up at all of them and they were looking down at him. Sans gasped loudly, “what the heck is happening here!” All the animatronics looked up at them, and then Mari spoke, “I can see the worry on your faces you two, don’t be scared. You have helped me, and I am not angry with you.” she paused and looked back at the animatronics, Foxy had just walked down the hall and stood next to where Bonnie standing on the edge of the stage, “we are not angry with you.” 

His voice had changed from an empty, robotic and emotionless tone to something like that of a whisper. Daria and Ellie understood. Daria stepped forward a little bit and softly asked, “Ch-Charlie? Charlie Emily?” The puppet looked right into Daria's eyes from across the room and immediately felt weird. The puppet had sat and stared at them so many times they had gotten used to it, that feeling of not knowing if he was about to say something or kill you but Daria felt it was different this time. She was lost, hopeless, confused, begging for help. Stuck, stuck in a cage that to the eye wouldn’t even seem like a hazard. She was hidden to world and she had given up. 

Ellie looked up at the rest of the animatronics and remembered the grave-stone pictures, “um I may be wrong but uh,” she pointed at the animatronics as she went through the names. “Gabriel, Fritz, Susie, and Jeremy?” To their sudden surprise, the animatronics shuffled around walking towards them, Jim and Sans walked behind Daria and Ellie in surprise but the two didn’t flinch. The animatronics came up to them and kneeled. Freddy stopped for a little bit and just sat and stared at the two of them until he spoke, “how did you find out.” Ellie replied, “there are alternate universes, we are not a part of this universe but in the world, we live in, someone made a game about your story. Glitch trap or who we think is William Afton-” Chica flinched at the sound of the name and sighed, Freddy turned around and gave her a hug. Ellie continued, “-got into the code of the game. He took Mari- Charlie, out of the game and she glitched into our world. We want to stop him. You dese-” 

She was cut short by the loud bang of a door, they all turned around to find none other than Glitch trap himself leaving the security office. He stormed quickly over to where they were all standing. Sans grunted, “this the guy?” “y-yeah” Daria responded, Sans turned around, hands still in his pockets as his eye lit up to be a brilliant blue. He stopped glitch trap dead in his tracks using gravity magic and slowly looked up, an intense look of anger on his face and calmly asked, “do you wanna have a bad time?” 

Chapter 4: bad time 

William’s eyes narrowed as Sans threw a bone attack towards him. With ease, he dodged it, pulling a knife from his coat, leaping onto one of the tables. Plates and party hats were scattered as he ran over them, running at the skeleton. A bone wall rose from the ground, causing Glitchtrap to grunt in frustration. 

“Who are you?!” He yelled over the barrier, backing away. “They’re here because of you and your code tampering,” the Puppet spoke, voice airy and full of malice. As the wall fell, they could see William’s face dropping into an expression of glee and understanding. 

“So, it worked? How wonderful.” The man said quietly, adjusting his grip on the blade. His grin sent shivers down the other’s spines; his expression was so utterly unnerving with slivers of moonlight glowing over him. “For you, maybe.” Sans added darkly, spawning bones from the walls behind the man. He stumbled forward to avoid the attacks, allowing Sans to raise his hand high, Gaster Blasters materializing above him. They whirred, louder and louder as their mouths opened wide-before glitching out of existence. 

Sans groaned, clutching his head as the bones on the wall too faded away. His body began to glitch slightly, and he put a hand on a nearby chair to steady himself. William grinned, brandishing his knife as he flew at the skeleton. Before he could get close enough to inflict any injury, a cutlass swished through the air, meeting the blade with a clang. Jim had leapt forward, unsheathing his weapon, blocking the man from reaching Sans. 

Daria and Ellie gasped, watching everything unfold. The animatronics stayed behind; eyes widened in fear. Despite their deep hatred for the man, absolute terror kept them rooted to the floor, unable to move. Blades swung and sang as they danced in the air, hitting each other again and again. William obviously was bigger and stronger but wasn’t as experienced as a fighter, not against anyone who wasn’t a nine-year old. Jim, on the other hand fought with precision, each attack well placed as he threw strikes against him, his blade flashing in the moonlight. 

Getting closer and closer to the wall behind him, William was getting backed to it, with seemingly no-where to go. Victory looked to be in reach. Until he stopped, hands glitching even more intensely than Sans, who stood slumped at a table. Jim paused, watching the man go in and out of a stable form, his body becoming more and more translucent, more non-existent. A hum emitted from him, getting louder and louder. 

Sans too was becoming more glitched, leaving their plane even quicker than William was. Daria and Ellie gasped as finally, he glitched out completely. Seconds later, William followed suit. 

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, gazing at the places the two were just seconds ago. “W-Where did they-what-” Jim started, looking back and forth at where they were. “What happened?!” Daria exclaimed in a panic. Ellie shook her head, just as confused and shocked. “We-we have to find out where they went, if Sans is with that monster, then we have to find them before something happens,” she said shakily. 

Jim nodded, walking over to them. “How do we get to wherever they went though?” He asked. The girls just shook their heads, not knowing what to do. Then, the Puppet flew to them. “I think I could get you out of here. We’re in my world. And... I’ll come with you. Glitchtrap is my responsibility, I must bring him back.” 

“Are you sure?” Daria asked, concerned. Marionette nodded. “We’ll come too,” the children behind them added. The Puppet whipped around. “Absolutely not.” She said sternly. “He hurt us too, you know. We won’t let you bring him back alone. We’re coming,” Chica said just as firmly. Freddy nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at Bonnie and Foxy. “You either bring us with you, or you don’t go at all. We’re all in this together.” 

Marionette sighed. “I just don’t want to put you in any further danger. So much has already happened, if anything else hurt you...” 

Chica smiled. “We’re aware. And we’ve got nothing else to lose. We’re coming.” The Puppet nodded. “Fine. But if you’re coming, you may want to be in a more...versatile form.” Raising one long-fingered hand, she held an arm to them, causing the metal animatronic bodies to shudder before falling to the ground. 

Left floating in their places were three transparent forms, a blonde-haired girl where Chica once was, a brunette boy in Freddy’s place, a fiery red-head in Foxy’s place, and a dark-haired child where Bonnie used to be. Instead of a child-like shape, they looked older, closer to Ellie and Daria’s age. 

Suzie giggled slightly. “That always feels so strange. But I prefer this form anyhow,” she said, smoothing down her yellow dress. The Puppet herself melted away from her costumed body, now just a black-haired girl, a look of permanent sadness on her face. 

Marionette looked at Jim, Daria, and Ellie. “Ready?” She asked. They nodded. The Puppet closed her eyes, raising both arms to her shoulders as light surrounded them all. They floated into the air, a feeling of pressure over them all. The light became brighter, until finally... 

They found themselves standing knee-deep in swirling snow. 

Chapter Five: snow day 

The only thing that really came to mind when they first landed was how uncomfortably cold it was, snow was everywhere which was a big change from the hot summer days back in the real world and FNAF universe. 

Daria qickly hopped up and looked around, she found everyone and ran over. Panting she managed to get the words out, “h-hey guys are you all ok?” Gabriel sat up, “ya haha, uh what is this place? It’s freezing” Ellie fought the snow covering her legs and stood up, “oh my gosh,” she put her hands over her mouth. “Daria, it’s- Snowdin” Daria looked around and smiled, “Ya heh, it is” she then saw Jim and ran over to ask if he was alright. 

While Daria and Jim were talking, Ellie saw the missing children all trying to get up, they were falling all over the place. Couldn’t blame them, they probably hadn’t seen snow in forever. Gabriel was helping Susie up while Jeremy was watching and laughing at Fritz who had his head stuck in the snow. Charlie walked over to where Ellie was, “what is this place?” she asked. “It’s called Undertale, this town is called Snowdin, it’s where Sans lives.” 

Not too many seconds after, Daria and Jim walked over, and they all went over to help Fritz after it becoming apparent that Jeremy wasn’t going to help considering he was just rolling on the ground laughing. 

Once everyone was standing, Jim spoke up, “Where should we start looking for Sans?” everyone sat in thought for a while until Ellie got an idea, “The Underground is pretty big and sneaking around everywhere without being seen would get pretty hard, I think we should split up and search that way.” Daria shook her head in agreement, “that’s a good idea.” 

“Alright then, Daria you and I are the only ones familiar with Undertale, waterfall is pretty confusing you and Jim go there.” Daria and Jim looked at each other and smiled, Jim nodded, “yes ma’am!” 

“ok good, Gabrielle, Susie and Fritz, search all of Snowdin, especially the forested areas all before, be careful to not get lost.” Susie giggled, “I dunno, we haven’t left that stupid pizzeria in foreve-” Gabriel interrupted and looked at Susie, “we’ll be just fine!” Susie smiled, “ya haha I know” 

Fritz looked away from them and faked gagged making Jeremy burst into laughter, Charlie rolled her eyes then started laughing too. 

Daria cut in, “we are going to leave and get a head start” “ya that’s probably best” Ellie replied, “good luck!” 

After instructing Susie, Gabriel and Fritz to where the forest was, the 3 turned around and headed for hotlands. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“It’s really cold haha I forgot we’d be going here; Waterfall is a lot colder than I thought it’d be” Daria shivered. Jim reached out his hand to help her cross the decayed bridge. After they were across, he took his jacket off and handed it to Daria, she refused it, “Ah come on Daria, I’m really not cold, please take it” Daria could feel her face get really red as she took it and slid it on. She didn’t know what would happen when she had to say goodbye to him. 

Daria ran ahead of Jim when she saw a place that she was sure she remembered, she didn’t realize how fast she had been running until she turned around and couldn’t see Jim through the tall thick weeds. She stopped, panting, “Jim! Jim, where are you??” 

She heard footsteps and ran toward them where she saw Jim, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I kinda just took off there haha” “No no, you’re ok, you’re really fast! You’d make a great spacer where I’m from haha!” Daria somehow managed to blush even harder than she had when he gave her his jacket. She turned around to hide how embarrassed she was from blushing and started walking some more. “Uhm I think it's just down here where we can buy some stuff from an old friend of mine, uh in the game of course, we’ve never met but uh hehe still...” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Not long after Ellie had given the instructions to Gabriel, he forgot them. “Gabriel where the h e c k are, we going” Fritz complained. “Oh, I don’t know but last time I checked neither did you Fritz so if you could please not remind me every 10 minutes, I would appreciate it” Gabriel replied as calmly as possible. Fritz rolled his eyes and turned to the side where he saw a big purple castle in the distance. He turned to tell Gabriel but he was talking and giggling with Susie, Fritz fake barfed, even though no one saw it, and turned to walk toward the castle. 

Susie turned around shortly after and saw Fritz leaving. “hey fritz uh where you going?” Fritz replied shouting, “well it’s dinner and I may be a dead ghost child but I’m a hungry, cold, and tired one and so I’m going to go see if anyone is home.” Gabriel would’ve fought back but food did sound really good and it had been awhile since they had rested so he grabbed Susie’s hand “come on! Doesn’t hurt to check!” They ran after Fritz. 

Fritz looked up at the door blocking their way, it was really big. Susie put her hands to her side,” wait guys remember what Ellie told us! This door doesn’t ever open!” Fritz turned around slowly and gave them both a really creepy smile as he slowly walked backward and phased through the door. Susie walked up beside Gabriel, “How have we lived with him for this long and how are we going to keep living with him for forever?” Gabriel teased; Susie giggled as Gabriel pulled her through the door. 

They were met with a really big hallway that they ran down until they found stairs. They ran up them until they were on the main floor, Susie slowly creeped out into the living room, “Uhm hello? Is anyone there?” she called. She heard some stuff being moved around in the kitchen and before she knew she was face to face with a monster in the underground. The goat looking monster wasn’t scared like they all thought she would be, if anything she looked so happy to see them. “Oh, my word! Did you fall down here? I’m Toriel what are your names?” Susie replied, “oh um not exactly, we are here because one of our friends, Sans, well there have been some, troubles, we didn’t fall down like that other little girl here! I’m Susie, this is Gabriel, and this is Fritz! We are uh ghosts, from a different universe, we were killed in that universe and we are helping put this back together since our killer messed this up.” 

Toriel was very surprised and Susie looked at the ground realizing that she had probably messed up all their chances of making an ally. Out of seemingly nowhere Toriel stood up and scooped up Susie into a tight hug. Susie was a little surprised by the gesture and so was Gabriel and fritz. Toriel then knelt down in front of the three missing children and looked them right in the eyes, “as long as I’m concerned you are my children. You don’t need to tell me you’re story, you don’t need to care about me but you may stay as long as you would like, I will take care of you.” she then pulled all of them in for a big hug. 

All three of them didn’t know what to do. It had been 9 years since anyone had cared about them. 9 years since they had been hugged, 9 years since they had had a mother in their lives, 9 years since anyone had loved them. Susie couldn’t believe what was happening, she started to cry. She hadn’t been able to hug someone in so long and never thought she’d be worthy of being loved ever again. Gabriel and Fritz started to cry as well. 

Toriel slowly let go, “I’m making a pie and I would be so sad if you left without having a piece! Stay the night?” all three of them replied yes while wiping away tears with the biggest smiles they’d had in 9 years. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Charlie was never the biggest fan of heat which wasn’t helping the fact that they were on a time limit. “how far away did you say uh hotlands was again?” Ellie thought, “probably another hour or so on foot.” 

Jeremy screamed and they both turned to face him, “What!” Charlie asked. “Sorry these vents keep blowing out air and it scares the crap out of me” Charlie laughed, “heh wimp” Jeremy went to shoot her a stink eye but got distracted when upbeat music started blaring all around them and colorful lights started moving everywhere. Ellie rolled her eyes, “oh no” after which she whirled around to see that they were entering the labs now. The yellow dinosaur almost tripped coming down the stairs to try and stop her project but it was too late, Mettaton rolled out, microphone in hand and turned to face the 3 of them. “OOOOHHH YES” he chanted. Jeremy turned around, “Ya no I’m out” Ellie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, “Heh nice try but we’re all suffering through this one.” she then turned to face Mettaton, “Mettaton, Alphys, uh we are looking for Sans, do you know where he might be?” 

Alphys thought for a moment, “uh n-no s-sorry, who a-are you t-though?” “Oh, ya sorry uh my name is Ellie, this is Charlie, and this is Jeremy we are looking for Sans, is there anything maybe odd that you saw today that you could tell us about?” Alphys responded almost immediately, “I s-saw a b-bunny mons-ster in h-hotlands t-today, well in t-the t-true labs I g-guess" Charlie spoke up, “Thank you Alphys.” and the three ran to the door to the true labs. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Daria and Jim traversed through Waterfall, passing through puzzles and the like as they passed through the dark environment. “This place is really pretty,” Jim said, looking around at the glowing mushrooms and luminescent water. Daria chuckled softly, nodding. “Yeah. This was always one of my favorite places, other than Snowdin of course.” 

“How many times have you uh-played-this game, then?” The boy asked, walking over the wooden planks on the numerous bridges. Daria laughed outright. “Too many to count! I know this place well,” she said with a smile. “Oh, look! Gerson should be just up ahead,” she said, pointing. She stopped. “Except, how are we supposed to pay? We haven’t had any encounters.” 

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Encounters?” Daria nodded. “If you have an encounter with a monster, your victory earns you ‘G’. The currency down here.” 

“Well,” Jim began. “Maybe we can make a trade with him?” Daria smiled. “He’s pretty flexible. I bet we could. Good thinking,” she said, continuing down the path. “Let’s see, I have...earbuds, a pen, and that chocolate bar from the dump,” she murmured, taking the items from her pockets. Jim nodded. “Well, I’ve got a looking glass and an empty notebook.” Daria nodded. “Let’s see what we can get, then, huh?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Suzie smiled in contentment, sipping on the cocoa Toriel gave her earlier. She had been given the spare bedroom and was now sitting against the headboard of the bed, lights turned low as she drank her beverage. The boys were staying outside by the fire where Toriel had arranged two spare mattresses and some blankets. 

She closed her eyes. It had been so long since she was last cared for like this. Charlie certainly was her caregiver, and a good one at that, but she always felt more like a sister rather than a mother. And a mother was what Suzie needed. 

She hummed, placing the empty mug on the nightstand before getting comfortable in the covers. For the first time in years, she could sleep at night. It was incredible how much she took that for granted. She yawned, letting her eyes flutter closed as she drifted into slumber... 

Meanwhile, Fritz and Gabriel were laying by the softly crackling fire, hands folded under their heads as they quietly talked. 

“So,” Fritz began slyly. “How’re things goin’ with your birdie?” Gabriel rolled his eyes, a red hue adorning his cheeks as he half-grinned. “Well. We haven’t been able to do much lately, but you know. Going strong,” he said happily. Fritz sat up a little, putting his weight on his elbow as he looked at his friend. 

“Is it just me, or does Jeremy have the hots for her too? Like, have you seen him around her?” Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. I think he likes her. Too bad for him that she’s taken. But I still feel kinda bad for him, you know?” Fritz made a sound of agreement, falling back onto his pillows. 

“Yeah, I get it. That’s what happens when there’s only one girl in a group of guys, huh?” He said, yawning loudly. Gabriel chuckled. “Yup. Now go to sleep. You don’t snore, do you?” Fritz snorted. “Wow, I’m glad you think so highly of me,” he laughed. “But, do you?” Gabriel asked again. 

“Go to sleep.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ellie pulled the heavy door to the True Labs open, holding it for Charlie and Jeremy to go through. When she walked in, it closed with a bang, echoing eerily down the empty halls. Jeremy shuddered. “Creepy,” he muttered. “And dark. I can’t see a thing.” 

Ellie pulled out her phone, turning on its flashlight as they began to walk down the filthy corridors. “Alright, keep quiet. We don’t know who or what we’re gonna run into, and we’d like to find them before they find us,” she said quietly. 

Making many twists and turns, they walked through the abandoned labs, passing empty beds, dusty screens, and questionably wet floors. Minutes ticked by quickly, and soon they began to tire. “How much farther?” Jeremy asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. Ellie shrugged. “I don’t know. That depends on wher-” she began, interrupted by a loud clang from a doorway at the end of the hallway. 

They looked at each other for a moment, turning to run to the sound. Shining the light into the room, they gasped... 

Chapter five: lost and found 

“Sans!” Ellie yelled excitedly. They all ran over to where he was, “heh heya” he laughed. It was obvious he was hurt but they all knew he would never admit it, it didn’t look too serious anyways. “Are you ok?” Jeremy asked. “ya ya I’m fine, don’t fret guitar boy heh” Jeremey rolled his eyes, “we should uh, leave. This place is sketchy” sans finished. “ya um I think the door was over this way, we can talk once we get outside in the lab.” They all nodded their heads in agreement and proceeded to walk towards the door. 

After aimlessly wandering for several minutes trying to find the door out, they turned a corner a saw a little bit of light peeking in through the bottom of a door. “there’s our way out!!” Jeremy exclaimed, he started running towards the door, Ellie quickly stuck out her arm and grabbed onto Jeremy. “wait! There are lots of doors here to rooms that we might not want to go in, there are monsters called amalgamates everywhere and we don’t want to run into one.” Sans went awfully quiet. 

Ellie felt bad, she had done multiple true pacifists run not realizing that the true labs were a big part of sans’ past, she wasn’t sure how, but she picked up on how he reacted when they were mentioned. She also didn’t realize how much the resets affected him too. She never wanted to reset ever again and after Sans had heard it, she could tell he was a lot happier. 

“what are amalgamates” Jeremy asked. Sans looked up, “they’re mistakes. Ruined experiments. Wastes of perfect lives. They never should’ve happened.” there was a sense of bitterness in his voice. “how were they mistakes?” Sans looked down again, Ellie could sense his anger towards what was most likely Gaster. 

She quickly started walking toward the door again, “let's check and see if this door is the right one, just be quiet and careful in case it’s not.” Charlie slowly started to open the door, she immediately saw the broken part of the wall that Mettaton had blasted through earlier that day and sighed. “ya this is the right door.” suddenly, the door flung open the rest of the way to reveal glitch trap staring back at them. Sans’ eye immediately went up in flames and he started to mumble under his breath and walked toward him. Jeremy stuck out his arm and stopped him. “Well, well, well.” the bunny started. “looks like you found your little skeleton friend, surprised he didn’t die with how weak he is” Sans shrunk a little and looked away from him. “What do you want.” Charlie interrupted. “Oh, I’m not here to fight, don’t worry. I just wanted to see if you guys had actually cared to come for this little brat.” he pointed to sans and glared. Ellie cut in, “of course we did. Know that we won’t stop following you until you’re dead in your universe you sicko.” The rabbit laughed, “is that so?” He slowly started walking backwards, glitching out until there was nothing but air where he used to stand. 

“I swear, if that man gets away with anything else, I’ll beat the crap out of him.” Jeremy mumbled. “I'm surprised you guys haven't already.” sans spat in return. 

“We need to get back to Snowdin and meet up with everyone again.” Charlie said. “ya, I’ll go talk to Alphys and explain more of whats going on, we can get her to contact some monsters and go find everyone.” Elllie responded. 

Jeremy yawned which turned into a never-ending cycle of making everyone else yawn as well, reminding them of how tired they were. 

“sounds great but I’m going to bed first, don’t know about you guys, but good night.” Jeremy said walking over to a corner of the room. “That’s probably best. We haven’t slept in a while.” Charlie said. Sans turned around to face them, his face had a huge smile plastered across, “sounds like a plan to me!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Daria yawned, she had passed out the night before, she was so tired. She got up and looked around, “Jim?” Jim wasn’t there. She walked around trying to find him but he was nowhere to be seen. Daria decided to back track a little to see if Jim had gone back to check something. 

Not long after she had left camp, she heard a sound coming from the grass, she turned around, “hello?” she softly called. A strange song started to play in the distance. Daria frowned, “Why do I hear undyne boss music? "There was more movement that came from the grass until all the sudden a blue fish like monster wearing a black tank top and leggings lunged at her. She backed away and picked up a stick off the ground. The fish monster looked up at her and saw the stick. “Ah sorry for the scare there, I thought you were someone else, uh..” Daria was panting from the surprise, she didn’t want to drop the stick just yet, “No you’re fine um sorry for the panicking, I thought you were going to fight me haha” Undyne laughed, “Nah, I’d never hurt you! I mean sure you’re a human and all but, Alphys called this morning said that there were some humans from ‘another universe’ trying to help find Sans, uh they found him, she wanted me to tell you to go to Snowdin” Daria smiled, “thats great!” she was really happy that they had found Sans. 

“um wait, have you by chance seen a boy around here somewhere? Brown hair, Brown shirt?” Undyne looked upwards and squinted her eyes for a little bit then responded, “I don’t think so, I’ll tell ya if I do though!” Daria smiled and thanked her, then left to find Jim. 

After looking around the area for almost an hour she decided to head back to the little camp in a swampy area that they had set up the night before to sleep at. She had been getting increasingly worried that something had happened to Jim. Her anxiety got to her and she started to cry, she continued a little further until she turned a corner and saw the nice view of the camp and there sitting at the fire was Jim. Jim heard Daria walk in and quickly stood up to run over, “oh my gosh Daria are you ok?? Where have you been?? Why are you crying” he asked. Daria wiped the tears from her eyes and started laughing, “looking for you! Where did you go, you had me worried sick!” she couldn’t stop looking at his eyes, she could tell how worried he’d been and how relieved he was to have found her. 

“I went to Gerson’s to try and trade for some food, I woke up and couldn’t sleep but you were still sound asleep and I didn’t want to wake you so I left, thought I’d be back in time but then I got lost. I’m so sorry, I should’ve waited” Daria smiled, “No you’re ok you just- I was scared that you had died or something and-” she was cut short when Jim pulled her in for a hug. She sighed and hugged him back. 

After a little while she broke the hug. She was really happy that Jim cared for her seeing as he was everything, she’d imagined him being and more. She was so happy that he had come on this adventure and not complained. She smiled and just before she turned to walk away and start packing up her bags to head to snowdin, Jim locked eyes with her and before she knew it, he had pulled her in and kissed her. 

She was so taken a back she almost jumped but then she didn’t mind at all. She was happy, and she felt safe. She didn’t know what to say after to Jim, so they didn’t speak at all, they both just walked through the forest holding hands, and smiling like idiots. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Suzie climbed out of bed the next morning, feeling rather groggy as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room, panic striking her for a moment before she remembered where she was. Slowly opening the door, she peeked down the hallway. The clatter of silverware on plates from the dining room let her know she wasn’t the only one up yet, so she walked out and down the corridor. 

Fritz and Gabriel were sitting at the table, plates of food in front of them. They waved, mouths full as she took a seat next to Gabriel, another plate set and waiting for her. “Where’s Toriel?” She asked, picking up her fork. Fritz jabbed his head towards the kitchen where the sound of running water could be heard. “Oh,” she said, cutting into the neat stack of pancakes on her plate. 

They ate for a few minutes, saying nothing until Toriel came from the kitchen. 

“Oh, good morning, Susie!” 

Susie nodded, smiling. She swallowed, putting her fork down momentarily. “Good morning.” 

Toriel put a pitcher of juice on the table, pulling up another chair for herself. “Do any of you know a Sans? He’s a friend of mine and he called, asking for you. I don’t understand how though, you haven’t been out of the Ruins.” 

“Actually, we have. We came in through the door downstairs,” Gabriel said, motioning down the hall. A look of confusion and panic showed on Toriel’s face. “How? It is locked from that side, is it not?” 

“It is, we just phased through it,” Fritz said casually, taking a bite from his muffin. Susie and Gabriel shot him a glare and the boy paused. “You what?” Toriel asked, obviously even more confused. “You needn’t worry about anyone else getting in from that side if that’s what you’re worried about,” Susie said hurriedly. 

Toriel looked around at the children at the table, eyebrows drawn. They all gave forced smiles. “If you’re sure...” she murmured. “So, what was that about Sans? We know him. We were supposed to be looking for him, actually,” Gabriel questioned. 

“Oh, yes. He said if you were here to send you to Snowdin as soon as possible. I don’t feel safe with you doing that, however. The world beyond the ruins is dangerous, you will be hunted outside this place. Despite my friend’s request, I’d prefer it if you’d stay.” 

The trio looked at each other, sadly almost. “We appreciate it Toriel, we really do, but we can handle ourselves. We have friends out there who can help us, and we’ll be gone soon anyhow. We promise, we’ll be okay,” Susie said gently, laying a cold hand on Toriel’s. 

The woman sighed. “Somehow, I feel that you are right. If you must go, then go now. Sans is waiting for you.” 

They descended the stairs, walking back through long hallways to the door to Snowdin. Before their leave, they each received a hug from their host, fond farewells exchanged as the children ventured back into the cold. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sans, Ellie, Charlie, and Jeremy clambered into the Riverman’s boat, holding tightly to the sides as the canoe skipped over the water. The Riverman casually spoke in his abstract riddles and vague warnings as they bounced down the creek. Sans checked his phone lazily. “Looks like they were with Tori. She sent them to Snowdin, so we should see them soon. Any word from Daria?” 

Ellie shook her head. “I think her phone’s dead or something, but Undyne probably found them, since they were in Waterfall.” Sans nodded. “Hey, we should head to Grillby’s later. Pap can come and meet you guys. He’s never met a human before, let alone eight.” 

Ellie laughed. “Yeah, that sounds great!” 

For a few more minutes, everyone chatted until the boat finally reached its stop at snowy banks. They all climbed out, giving their thanks before the Riverman started back down over the water. They walked down the icy path all the way back to where they started, just outside of town where Susie, Gabriel, and Fritz were all waiting. 

“Hey, guys!” Ellie called, stomping through the snow towards them. “Hi!” Susie said with a wave. “Glad you found him!” She said, looking over at Sans. “heh, glad to be back. heard you met Tori” Sans responded. All of their faces lit up, “Ya we did! She’s so nice it was so hard leaving!” Sans laughed, “ya that sounds like Tori. Uh where’s the other two?” Ellie looked over in the direction that Daria and Jim had left, “I don’t know. Hopefully they aren’t lost” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

3 hours had passed since Daria and Jim had left to find Snowdin. Daria recognized where they were finally and knew that they were close, she was glad, her feet really hurt. The walk had also turned to be a little awkward after 3 hours of nothing but silence. She was still pretty shook up from everything that had happened that day, she had gone through way too many emotions so early in the morning for her to not be tired. 

She almost sat down for a quick break when they turned the corner and there was snowdin! She started to run over, “hey guys!” everyone looked over in their direction, a lot of hello’s and how are you’s overlapped each other into nothing but just a puddle of sounds as everyone ran over to meet them. 

“Hey guys” she said again once everyone could hear, “Where was Sans?” “The true labs.” Ellie responded. Fritz made a weird face, “ooo spooky, how much you wanna bet Jeremy cried?” Jeremy quickly looked up, “Excuse me?” Charlie laughed, nudging Fritz while pointing at Jeremy, “what do you have against this kid?” “He exists,” He said, a half grin on his face. Charlie rolled her eyes, for once joining in on the laughter. 

“Hey, who wants to go to Grillby’s?” Sans asked, hands lazily in his pockets. “Mmm, yes please!” Daria said. Ellie nodded in agreement. “Let’s go, it’s getting really cold.” Sans began walking ahead, everyone following close behind as they stomped through the thick snow. 

Ellie looked at Daria as they lagged slightly. “So, how’d it go with Jim?” She asked. Daria smiled. “It was great.” Ellie opened her mouth-likely to ask more about it-when they found themselves walking past the shops and into the restaurant. Jeremy held the door open as the group walked inside, feeling wonderfully warm drafts of air hitting them as they did. 

Grillby’s was well lit, with many lamps at various tables, casting an inviting glow on the wood and stone around them. The smells and aromas of hot food were in the air, making the room feel quite cozy. 

Sans led the group to two booths. He, Ellie, Daria, and Jim sat at one while Jeremy, Susie, Fritz, Charlie, and Gabriel sat at the other. Sans peeked over the booth seat and waved at someone near the back. The click of dress shoes echoed on the wood floor as Grillby walked over, arms full of menus. 

“Hello, Sans. Friends of yours?” He asked quietly as he passed the folders to everyone at both booths. “Yup,” Sans replied, hardly looking at his menu. “I’ll just take the usual plus a milkshake, yeah?” Grillby nodded as he took everyone else’s orders. “I assume this isn’t all going to go on your tab, is it Sans?” 

Sans chuckled nervously, “Uh-” he began, cut off as Daria spoke. “Nope, this one’s on me!” She said hurriedly, showing a small pouch jingling with G. Grillby nodded, writing a few more things on his notepad before returning to the counter. “Where’d you get all that from?” Sans questioned; an eyebrow raised. 

“Jim and I ran into a handful of monsters on the way back. Won every fight without actually fighting,” she chuckled. “Who knew you could win a battle by encouraging your opponent?” Jim asked with a grin. “Welcome to Undertale,” Daria laughed. “By the way, since when did Grillby speak? I don’t remember him having any dialogue when we played through,” she said, glancing at Sans and Ellie. Ellie shrugged. 

“Depends on who you are,” Sans answered. “He talks mainly to me and a few of the other guards, but other than that he stays quiet.” 

“Oh. So, what-” Ellie began, interrupted by the door of the restaurant swinging open, swirls of snow blowing in. Everyone at the booths whipped around to see who entered and were greeted by a very tall skeleton, a red scarf flying rather majestically behind him. 

“Hey, Paps,” Sans said with a lazy smile. 

“SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I’VE BEEN SEARCHING THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND FOR YOU!” The skeleton half-shouted, walking briskly over to where his brother was. 

“Oh, ya know. Just chillin’ around,” Sans replied with a smirk. Papyrus got rather red in the face, trying his best to contain his irritation as he sighed, shaking his head. Sans scooted over, allowing Papyrus to sit next to him. “So, I brought some friends for you to meet,” Sans said, gesturing to everyone in their booth and the one behind them. 

Papyrus immediately looked all directions, catching waves and smiles from everyone. “WELL, HELLO THERE, NEW FRIENDS! OH, THIS IS SPECTACULAR, I HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS NOW! WE CAN HAVE PARTIES, AND SLEEPOVERS, AND-” 

“Woah, bro, slow down. They’ll have to leave soon, but I thought we could do lunch before. They’re humans, by the way,” Sans said as Grillby walked over, trays laden with meals. If it were possible, Papyrus got more excited, his eyes lighting up as he again looked at all his new friends. 

“HUMANS?!?” Papyrus yelped, looking intently at as many people as possible. “Uh huh,” Sans said, taking the ketchup bottle from Grillby. “Don’t capture them though. They have to go soon, remember?” 

“OH, RIGHT,” Papyrus said sheepishly. He turned back to sit properly on the bench and noticed the milkshake in front of him. Happily, he took it and sipped its contents through the striped straw. 

After about an hour sitting at the tables and chatting, Charlie walked over to the other table. “sorry to interrupt but what are we going to do about glitch trap?” Ellie sat back in her chair and thought for a second. Sans looked at her for a second and then looked at Charlie. 

“when he left me in the labs and took off, he uh talked to me for a little bit. told me that I was going to die alone cause no one cared about me and such and then he told me that he was going to make sure that everyone involved in this would pay. he said that treasure planet was next, whatever that is.” 

Jim looked up from his and Daria’s conversation and a look of worry spread across his face, “that's uh, that’s my home.” Daria frowned, “we need to leave before he does anything too serious, like now” she grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat as they all walked over to the other table. 

“alright we need to leave now, to go to treasure planet. You guys coming or are ya going home?” Ellie asked upon approaching the other table. Jeremy looked up fast and quickly spoke, “coming of course!” The rest of them nodded in agreement. 

Charlie walked forward a little bit more, “I know that you guys want to come but guys this is dangerous, and you got to come this far do you really want to come?” Gabriel looked as serious as he had the entire time, they had known him, “Charlie, we’ve been stuck in metal and fur suits for 9 years and we’ve been out for 2 days. We’re already dead and we want revenge. Yes, we want to come.” Charlie looked at them for a little bit before sighing, “I- uh, yeah, yeah you guys deserve this.” 

Daria quickly rushed into the conversation, “Great! Now let's maybe go?!” She hadn’t even finished her sentence all the way through before she started walking away with Jim. The missing children all jumped up and quickly thanked Grillby as they chased after them. Ellie turned around to face Sans, he was saying goodbye to Papyrus. “I’ll be back soon paps, I promise.” he turned around and noticed Ellie, she sighed, “Sans, you don’t need to come, I mean we could definitely do a lot better with you there but, don’t feel pressured to come. We will understand if you just wanna stay home with Papyrus. We’re asking a lot after all.” Sans looked back at Papyrus and then back at Ellie, he laughed, “i would love to stay home but unfortunately, i want revenge more than i want sleep right now heh” Ellie smiled, “dang that’s uh, pretty intense anger huh” he smiled, “let’s run, maybe we can still ketchup to them” Ellie laughed, “ya heh, bye Papyrus, it was nice meeting you!” she finished as they ran out to meet the others. 

Ellie could immediately tell that Daria was really anxious to get to treasure planet as Jim was having to comfort her almost more than she was needing to comfort him. She silently wondered what had happened between the two to make them so close while they were away, she was happy for her anyways. 

Charlie walked over to meet Sans and Ellie, “how are we going to get to treasure planet.” Ellie reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a disc, “this.” she proclaimed. She walked over to a tree stump and sat down as she pulled out her laptop from the small bag, she threw it in last moment. She inserted the disc into the side. “uh how is that supposed to work?” Charlie asked, a hint of doubt in her voice. “we got a clean, CD remember? One that hasn’t been hacked into, you had no problem teleporting us to Undertale probably because it was a videogame universe like yours but this is a movie,” Charlie nodded, she continued. “If we can somehow get you familiar with the surroundings of Treasure planet then you should have no problem being able to find it and teleport us there. Sans could even help too.” Sans and Charlie both nodded. 

Daria spoke up, “so basically we can't leave until they watch the movie?” “mhm” Ellie said. “ok makes sense,” Jim concluded. They then all huddled around the laptop and started to watch. 

Chapter 6: “wHoa TreAsuRe PlanEt” 

Daria smiled as Ellie closed her laptop, the credits beginning to roll, excitedly looking at the others as Charlie put a hand on her chin. “So, can you get us there?” Ellie asked. Charlie nodded. “I think so. It won’t be at the time the events of the film ended though; it’ll be whatever it’s at now.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “Treasure Planet was two years ago. Do you know where we’ll be going exactly?” 

“Probably wherever you were last.” 

Jim nodded. “Well, I had been on Silver’s ship for a day or two when I got transported here, so...” 

Daira raised an eyebrow. “What were you doing there? I thought you were at the Academy? And isn’t Silver on the run?” 

Jim chuckled somewhat nervously. “Well, uh, me and some other kids were on a ship for training when we got attacked by smugglers. Silver has actually been helping the Navy fight the Protean since Treasure Planet, and they happened to be in the neighborhood. They helped us out, fought off the smugglers. I boarded his ship to sail with him for a bit until we got back to the Academy, you know? For old time’s sake.” 

“Oh,” Daria said, grinning a little. It was nice to think the two could get some sort of a reunion after Treasure Planet. And it was thrilling to think of meeting the Captain John Silver. 

“Well, are we ready?” Charlie asked. Everyone nodded, giving her their full attention as they braced themselves for transportation. Charlie once again closed her eyes, allowing her powers to take control as her companions felt themselves disappearing from the bitter wind and snow. 

The sound of boots and sneakers hitting wood resonated around them as the company fell onto the hard surface of a ship’s deck. Daria looked up, easily recognizing the starry Etherium high above. 

It looked to be around evening, bright oranges and pinks on one side of the ship while deeply churning purples and blues appeared silently on the other. It was more beautiful than the movie could have ever portrayed. Countless stars dotted the sky, nebulae floating around in light clusters with solar fires glowing importantly around them, all coming together in a breathtaking agglomeration. It was astounding in the highest degree. 

Jim stood up, looking around. “Nobody’s on-deck,” he said, eyebrows furrowing. Ellie and Daria glanced around. Sure enough, the deck was seemingly empty. No-one on the bowsprit, no-one on the shrouds, or in the bird’s nest...no one was manning the helm either. It was unsettling to say the least. 

“C’mon,” Jim muttered, leading the others to the stateroom. Jim knocked on the door. For a moment, there was no sound, no apparent movement from anyone to answer it before a clunking sound came from the other side of the door. It swung open and ursid was there to greet whoever had come knocking, a somewhat threatening look on his face before he saw who was on the other side. 

“Jimbo!” He exclaimed, looking at the boy standing in front of him. The cyborg’s eyes wandered, looking back to see everyone else behind the kid. “What-what’s going on, who-” 

“Look, I’ll explain in a minute, but could we come inside? I wanna keep my friends here low-key for a bit,” Jim said hurriedly, looking behind at the still-empty deck. 

Silver nodded, pulling the door all the way open to allow the group in. Daria looked around the stateroom in awe. It was much more ornate than the one on the Legacy, and much bigger as well. In fact, the entire ship was larger than the Legacy was. The ex-pirate must have done well for himself in the time between his last adventure with Jim. 

The company walked in, lining up in smaller groups along one of the walls, all looking around at their surroundings. Silver turned, closing the door firmly behind him. 

“Where’ve ye been ye rapscallion?!” He asked, keeping his voice quieter, despite the frantic tone in it. “Well,” Jim said, taking a breath. “You’re not gonna believe this, but...” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

About fifteen minutes later, all had been explained to the cyborg. He seemed to be taking it well, considering the blatant absurdity of the situation, nodding and asking simple questions as they spoke. 

“And, I guess I better introduce you guys,” Jim finished. “This is Ellie, Daria, Charlie, Sans, Jeremy, Gabriel, Susie, and Fritz.” 

Many waved, some said ‘hello’ as Jim called their names. “So, what’s been going on here since I’ve been gone? Where is everyone?” 

Silver sighed. “A day or so after we realized ye were gone, all those smugglers we were keepin’ locked up in the brig vanished. Doors open, men gone, two o’ our longboats were taken. We didn’t know how they got out, so I decided to have me crew stay indoors after supper, fer their safety until we figured out what happened.” 

The cyborg scratched his head, glancing toward the deck. “But after all this, it’s very possible that that old scumbag from yer universe ended up here n’ let ‘em go. They’ll be back fer sure if they can find a way ta. Smugglers hold grudges hard.” 

“We have to find him. There’s no way we’ll be going anywhere until we do,” Daria said firmly. The others nodded in agreement. 

“If anything, it’s my fault this is happening in the first place. I took it upon myself to stop him from doing any more harm. Not that I’ve done a very good job, but this is beyond redeemable. I’m staying for sure,” Charlie said solemnly. The children shook their heads in disagreement, about to voice their opinions when Silver spoke. 

“Lass, this ain’t yer fault at all, so don’t gimme or anyone else that, ye hear? Ye didn’t choose ta mess around wit’ all this, and ye fer sure ain’t hurtin’ anybody. I’ll let ye help, but I don’t want ye sulkin’ about, thinkin’ this is on you. Alright?” 

Charlie gave a small smile and nodded. Jim spoke. “If they’re all gonna be here, they should probably change. They stick out in these clothes.” 

Silver nodded, eyeing everyone’s outfits with a strange look. “Sure do. Be a lad and get those spares from t’e hull, would ye? Thanks,” 

Jim walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Within minutes he returned with a large chest, that, when opened, revealed an assortment of different clothing. It took some rummaging, but they managed to work out sets for everyone to change into. Silver showed them to private quarters to take turns getting dressed in their new apparel. 

Daria and Ellie were standing against a wall. Ellie was waiting for Susie to finish, and Daria had already changed, but decided to stay and chat until then. 

“So, how come you keep all this on-board?” Daria asked, motioning to the clothes she was now wearing. A simple white blouse, knee-length skirt, and leggings along with boots completed her new outfit, her hair now in an untidy braid. 

Silver chuckled a little. “Whenever we take down one o’ those Protean ships, we raid whatever they’ve got. We sell most of it, and we were gonna sell all this at the last spaceport but decided not to. Good thing, huh?” 

“Good thing,” Daria said with a grin. Susie came out the door, allowing Ellie to go in to change. She brushed down her new dress, her blonde curls falling in front of her face. “Not really used to boots,” she said with a twinge of annoyance as she adjusted a buckle on one of them. “You look cute Susie, stop fussing,” Gabriel said, giving her a side hug. Susie giggled, fixing Gabriel‘s new collared shirt. 

“Don’t see why you think boots are weird. I don’t get your shoes,” Jim said, eyeing the sneakers Susie was holding in her other hand. Daria laughed. “You also don’t get sweatshirts, so are you really one to judge?” 

Silver checked his pocket-watch. “I’ll just tell t’e crew tomorra that y’all were shipwrecked so they don’t ask too many questions. They’re friendly though, so don’t be worryin’ about ‘em. Be seein’ ye,” the cyborg said, walking back to the deck. 

Ellie erged from the changing room, dressed in the most similar outfit to her own that she could find. Felt trousers, casual blouse, comfort-cardigan, and low-buckled boots completed her new attire. 

“Nice,” Daria said with a grin. “I want my sneakers.” Ellie said firmly. “And my jacket.” 

“Welp. Welcome to the Etherium,” Daria laughed. 

Silver looked over at the stairs as he started to walk over to them. They all followed, running up the stairs eagerly to catch up to him. 

Fritz stepped on his pant leg and fell down, sliding slowly down the stairs until he was at the bottom. “ah, dang.” He mumbled as he pushed up off the floor. Daria, Ellie and Jeremy, who were behind him, quickly rushed over to check on him. 

Daria extended an arm, “Oh my gosh are you ok Fritz?? That was a big fall!” He took her hand and stood up, “Haha ya, thank you, not used to human feet I guess.” She smiled. “glad you’re alright.” “Thank you!” Fritz finished as he tried pushing away from Daria’s shoulder to stand upright. He then slowly turned his head to look over at Jeremy, who was clinging on to a wall crying from laughing so hard. 

“yeah b-blame it on the feet!! Not like you walked for what 7 years before!” Jeremy snorted as he tried standing upright, Ellie giggled and turned around hoping Fritz hadn’t noticed. Daria was trying so hard not to laugh as she checked to make sure fritz wasn’t bleeding where he had hit his head on the railing, he looked fine. 

“Look who’s talking, last time I checked you couldn’t run down the hall at, ah how fast did that game theory guy say?” Fritz spat in return. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something in return, most likely sarcastic as he was already starting to laugh until out of nowhere the ship started shaking. They all looked at each other and then started to run back up the stairs. 

They all quickly darted over to where the others were when they saw what had caused the shaking. There were loads of people climbing up the sides of the ship, most likely climbing off the ships that were hovering below. Sans’s eye lit up into a brilliant blue, “hate to break it to ya buddy but it’s not easter yet.” he spat at the golden bunny with the signature purple jacket making him easily recognizable, after he had jumped onto the other side of the ship. “ah well looks like you guys get an extra holiday this year! You’re almost as lucky as these 5.” He said in return a hand extended pointing to the 5 missing children. Charlie became infuriated, “Is this some kind of joke to you? Killing and torturing people? You are sick and I hope that you live the rest of your life in misery just like we will.” The other four looked up at Glithtrap, rage filled in their eyes just as much as charlie. 

Glithtrap laughed, “Charlie, Susie, Gabriel, Fritz, Jeremy, listen. You think you can make me feel bad about what I did to you, well guess what. On nights when I can’t sleep, I remember your screams for lullabies. If I could go back, I would do it all again. It’s who I am and you can’t change that.” after he had finished, they all noticed how many more people had showed up, all the smugglers that had disappeared off the crew, seemed like Glitchtrap had set them free and recruited them. 

Charlie clenched her fists, almost blue in the face until white swirls of what looked like light and glitter flew around all five of the children as they took their forms of animatronics again, growing by a few feet until hitting the ground being fully transformed. Puppet looked up for a brief moment until jumping off the floor and running toward the rabbit, the others following. Silver pulled out a sword and Jim ran over handing Daria a cutlass pulling out his own as Ellie reached over and grabbed a dagger and ran after them. 

Sans had learned well last time that he had to preserve his energy so he established who they were fighting and turned the ground blue. The smugglers and Glitchtrap didn’t understand and kept running around, taking little notice to the tiny pain every time they stepped. 

Ellie pushed a smuggler off the railing of the ship and watched as he fell onto his own ship below, she looked up and noticed Daria doing the same. The animatronics were surprisingly really good fighters, good call on Charlies part turning into an actual machine. That’s when a bone flew right over Ellie and Daria’s head. 

They turned their heads to see Sans and then the other way to see he had fired at Glitchtrap who was now behind them. Daria quickly looked around to find something, she noticed a rope hanging from one of the sails and ran over towards it. Ellie clenched her dagger putting it in front of her as Sans walked up next her side, eye still blazing. 

Glitchtrap laughed, “Oh? Should I feel scared? Sorry it’s just that I’ve killed 10-year olds that put up more of a fight than you two.” Sans fired a bone at him, and he fell over. Bonnie, who was standing behind him, pulled out his guitar and pushed it into Glitchtrap’s chest pinning him temporarily to the ground, Ellie ran over and drove her dagger through the ear of the rabbit nailing it to the ground as Daria ran over tying the rope around Glitchtrap’s ankles, Jim then pulled on the other end of the rope and Glitchtrap went flying into the air hanging upside down. His mask had been ripped from his head as the dagger held it to the ground revealing the nasty face of what could be identified as William Afton. 

Ellie turned around to face the animatronics, they had been torn to pieces but were still identifiable as they looked like the withered ones from FNAF 2, the white swirls started around them all again as they were changed back into their temporary ghost like states. 

Daria put her cutlass away and walked over to where Jim was. She hugged him, “You good?” She asked. “Yeah I'm fine- what the heck where did you learn to fight?” He asked, “Watching treasure planet haha,” Jim blushed, and they walked over to where everyone else was. 

Ellie bent to pick up the discarded mask on the ground, holding it away from herself in disgust. Charlie took it, keeping it to her side as she walked nearer to William. She opened her mouth to say something before the ship rocked violently, sending many of the group to their knees, barrels rolling around them. 

“What-” Jeremy started, eyes widening as he looked back. “Blast it,” Jim muttered, jumping to his feet. 

The rest of the smugglers were climbing aboard, many of which armed with pistols. Hearing the commotion, Silver’s crew emerged from their quarters, very few actually ready to fight with decent weaponry. It was all chaos from there. 

Gunfire echoed through the din of yells and metal as the invaders shot their pistols. Everyone automatically divided into groups, Ellie with Sans, Fritz with Gabriel and Susie, Charlie with Jeremy, and Daria with Jim and Silver. 

A whirl of bones, swords, and bullets littered the air, attack after attack thrown to anyone near. The crew was putting up a good fight, but within minutes, it was obvious who was winning. 

The smugglers had their guns set to ‘stun’ and anyone they shot dropped, frozen. Men were going down like dominoes, soon leaving only Ellie and Daria’s group along with Silver and a few of his crew circled around the mizzen mast. 

Sans’ eye blazed a deadly blue, shields of bones appearing from the floor to block oncoming attacks, others flying from the other side to disarm their enemies. Ellie and Jeremy unsheathed their daggers, hitting away swords coming through the barrier. Susie and Fritz, weaponless, stayed behind Charlie who shielded the two against the mast. Gabriel clutched his pistol, carefully taking aim and firing between the maze of bone. Shrieks of surprise from the other side let him know he was making his mark. 

Jim gritted his teeth as he extended a pistol in one hand, firing as his other hand tightly held his cutlass. Daria was behind him, one of the few at the other side of the mast, aided by the remainder of the crew. Sans was beginning to tire, and the bone shields were becoming weaker and fewer. More of the crew fell to the ground, stunned. 

Susie screamed as a shot narrowly missed her head, causing Daria and Jeremy to whip around in surprise. A stun shot hit Jeremy and he slumped to the deck, his cutlass falling from his hand. Ellie gasped, ducking to shake him by the shoulders. He moaned, eyes shutting. 

Daria watched Jeremy collapse, eyes widening before the sound of a sword swishing made her turn back around. A smuggler had swung at one of Sans’ more feeble walls, causing it to crumble. He advanced, hand reaching for the pistol at his belt before Silver jumped forward. “Oh, no you don’t!” He yelled, firing a stun shot. A flicker of relief went through Daria until the clatter of bones on wood came from the other side of the mast. 

The remaining bone walls fell at last, Sans on the ground, weakly clutching his skull. Then, rains of stun shots came down, hitting any last standing fighters, sending them to the deck. They groaned, desperately trying to move as William laughed victoriously. The smugglers cut him loose, easing him to the ground. 

He chuckled, brushing down his suit as he shook his head. “Don’t count your eggs before they hatch, huh?” He hummed for a moment, hand on his chin before he shrugged off the rabbit suit. Dropping it to the floor, he rolled a shoulder, stretching a little. “Mascot outfits are fun and all, but they sure aren’t comfortable. But you already know that, don’t you?” He said, smiling at Charlie. If looks could kill, he’d have been dead a million times over. 

“I swear Afton, as soon as I can move again, you’re gonna get it,” she hissed, trying to struggle against the ropes the smugglers were tying around her hands. William laughed, sending horrid chills down their backs as he straightened the collar on his suit. “Oh, really, sweetheart?” He crouched in front of her, smiling. 

“I think you forgot something puppet,” he said softly, moving a strand of hair from her face. She shuddered, eyes shutting for a moment, gritting her teeth. “I like messing with code. And here...” he said extending a gloved hand. “I can make your little magic tricks stop.” He spoke, a finger hovering in front of her face. A jolt of electricity jumped to her, causing her to jump slightly. She gasped, eyes widening as she glitched. A second later, she fell to the deck completely, shaking for a moment. 

“W-what did you d-do...?” She whispered; shock written on her face. William chuckled, hooking a finger under her chin, lifting her face from the deck. “Let’s just say you’re out of commission for a while.” His smile dropped slightly as he leaned in close. “You always were a little too troublesome for my liking. Maybe now you’ll be more fun to play with.” 

He stood, folding his hands behind his back as he looked at the smugglers. “Take them to the brig for now. Soon, I’ll be taking them back home. You can do what you like with the crew then.” 

In shocked silence, everyone was dragged below deck and shoved mercilessly into different cells. The sound of locks clicking echoed in the dark room and their guards left. Soon, the only sound in the brig were Charlie’s soft sobs. 

“What are we gonna do?” Daria mumbled into the quiet. Jim looked over at her, “I don’t know.” Silver looked over at Jim and then at Daria, he grinned, catching on, “aye listen, ya both did great back there, this’ll be hard gettin outa fer sure but don’t stress.” Daria looked back at Silver and gave a weak smile. 

They could all still here Charlie trying to choke back her tears. It was heart wrenching to hear. “Charlie none of this is your fault at all” Susie comforted. Gabriel walked over and sat next to the two of them giving Charlie a short hug. Charlie wiped away her tears as she looked down at her hands, “I don’t know what he did to me. What if I can’t change us back and forth between ghosts and animatronics, what if we won’t be able to get back home, what if I wont be able to stop him from killing more kids and-” she was cut short by her own sobs. Susie patted her back and hugged her as she gasped for air, her cries echoing in the silent hall. 

A smuggler rounded the corner and yelled down the hall, “Hey will you shut up!” Charlie raised her hand to cover her mouth as she closed her eyes, Susie pulled Charlie into her shoulder as a tear ran down her own cheek, she hated seeing Charlie kick herself over everything as if she was the reason William killed kids. It sucked that they were restricted to this lifestyle but it was no one except William’s fault and Charlie needed to understand that. 

Jeremy looked down at the ground after looking across the hall at Charlie’s cell for a while, he turned to face the rest of his inmates. Ellie and Sans looked over when they heard him move. “you good?” Ellile asked. “ya. I’m fine.” She looked around for a second before walking over to sit on the floor across from him, Sans following. They sat there for awhile until Sans finally spoke. “uh, how’s the stun gun wound? It was pretty stunning to watch...” Jeremy looked up looking very annoyed until he giggled. Ellie smiled and looked over the hall at Daria’s cell. She tried to whisper as loud as she could, “Daria! Daria! Daria!” Daria turned around along with everyone else, “ok listen, we need to start finding a way out.” 

Charlie rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the bars of the cell grabbing them firmly, “I’d offer my help but unfortunately I’m not of much use anymore.” Ellie looked over at her, “Charlie you lost your powers because you retaliated against your murderer while unable to move, that’s called determination and that’s way better than any powers you could have.” Sans looked at the ground and laughed, “heh yeah...” suddenly Silver stood up and stormed over to the bars of his cell, his arm extended all different directions as several pieces of metal wrapped around the metal bending them until there was a huge hole. Everyone started blankly trying to figure out what had just happened as Silver walked around and did it to the other 2 cells. 

“YEAH HAH HAAAAAH GO PIRATE DUUUDE!” Fritz screamed giving him a high five. “Aye you were that fox lad weren’tcha!” Silver responded “Heck yeah!” Silver nodded in approval, “Well I can tell ye yer the best one of em robot fellas” Fritz smiled and then looked over at Jeremy who was staring blankly at the floor, “HA see I told you I was the... best... hey you alright?” Jeremy looked up, “oh uh ya for sure.” Fritz was about to say something until a smuggler came around the corner to check on the noise and started yelling for more people once he saw them all in the center of the hall. “uh oh” Charlie laughed. 

Silver ran to the doorway, pulling down a lever next to it. A sheet of thick metal slid over the opening, blocking out the guards. “Now what?” Jim asked frantically as banging came from the other side. Silver moved to the other side of the brig and shot at the floor with a pistol hidden in his mechanical arm. Wires blitzed in the floorboards as he shot again, widening the opening. He looked back at the others. 

“Alright, we need ta hide until we can regroup. We’ll move too slow altogether, so divide up smart-like n’ get goin’!” Ellie and Sans jumped through first, dashing down a thin hallway. Jeremy and Charlie went next, opening a door at the bottom, running in, shutting it firmly behind them. Gabriel, Fritz, and Susie went down the other hallway, and Jim, Daria, and Silver blasted one more hole, jumping through to an even lower level. 

Yells could be heard above as an explosion rang out, indicating that the metal barrier was now broken. Still within close proximity, they could hear William roar in anger. “FIND THEM! FIND THEM ALL!” 

Charlie gasped, as they hurried through a hallway, trying to get away from the shouts. Jeremy grabbed her hand and pulled her into another room. It was a cabin of some sort, likely belonging to one of Silver’s officers. A large chest lay in a corner. Jeremy opened its lid and helped Charlie inside, making sure she had adequate space before gently closing its top. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, he crawled under the bed, peeking under the quilt that lay almost to the floor. He held his breath. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gabriel led Fritz and Susie down the dimly lit hallway, making random turns in an attempt to lose their pursuers. They ran up a small flight of stairs, making their way through the pipe-lined corridors until... 

“A dead end?!” Susie said in a panic. Gabriel bit his lip, looking around them before spotting a door hidden in the darkness. “Quick, in here!” He spoke hurriedly. They threw it open, going inside, shutting it behind them. “Hey-look!” Fritz said, pointing at the walls. Gabriel grinned. On the walls were dozens of pistols and rifles, swords hanging next to them, wonderfully polished. They were in the armory. 

“Sweet,” Fritz said with a grin, grabbing one of the rifles off its hook. Gabriel too retrieved a rifle, and Susie, not wanting a gun, carefully pulled a sword from the wall. 

Gabriel set his rifle to stun. “Be ready, you guys.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Silver glanced over his shoulder, then back forward at the teenagers hurrying in front of him. Now on one of the lower levels of the massive ship, things were much darker. But they would use that to their advantage. 

“C’mon ye two, this way,” the cyborg said, putting his hands on their shoulders to lead them to a hall on their right. “If worse comes to worst, t’e skiffs are just down that-a-way,” he said quietly, pointing down another corridor. Jim looked firmly back at him. “We won’t be leaving you guys,” he said. Silver looked at the two. Jim both showed on his face that he definitely wouldn’t be going anywhere, and that was final. Daria too shook her head. “Just as stubborn as he is...” the cyborg murmured with a smile. 

Suddenly, the sound of feet hitting the floor rang out from down the hallway. Shoes clicking on the wooden ground echoed as William’s voice spoke softly. 

“I know you’re down here...there’s no use in hiding. I’ll still find you. I always do.” 

Jim put a hand over Daria’s mouth as she opened it to gasp, watching through the wall of pipes as William walked dangerously close. He paused for a moment, much too close for comfort before he continued down the hallway. 

He made a turn, disappearing for a moment before coming to stand in their corridor. The trio realized this too late and tried to move to hide, but now William had his eyes locked on them. 

“There you are.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ellie and Sans sprinted down their hallway, dodging random crates and barrels in the way as the sound of footsteps started behind them. Ellie stole a glance behind her, seeing one of the smugglers following behind. She gasped, making her legs go faster. “Behind us!” She yelled. Sans looked back and his eyes widened. 

He gritted his teeth and his hand glowed for a moment as a stack of crates toppled behind them, momentarily blocking the smuggler’s path. They followed the corridor, trying to find a place to hide-before coming face to face with wall. “Oh no...dead end...” Ellie said, gasping for air. Sans, panting, clutched at his shirt. He swallowed. 

“Hold on to me,” he wheezed, holding onto a pipe for support. “What?” Ellie asked in confusion. “Hold on to me. I’m gonna teleport us out of here,” he said, holding out a hand. “Sans, you’re too weak, you’ve expended too much energy-” 

“We don’t have any other choice right now. Please, I’m not leaving you.” 

Ellie looked behind them to see the shadows of men coming quickly down the hallway, their shouts getting louder. She exhaled in a panic and shakily put her hand in his. Then, faster than lightning, they were gone. 

Ellie gasped as her feet left the floor, returning back to ground in less than a second. Wind blew past her as she looked around. “Sans-where? Oh,” she said, peering over the circular wall around them. They were in the crow’s nest. 

Groaning came next to her and she looked down. Sans was sitting against the mast, clutching his chest as his soul faintly glowed. Ellie kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, not knowing what to do. “Hey, hey, look, you did it, we’re out. Just breathe, okay? Just breathe...” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Susie looked down at her rifle with a look of worry on her face. She hated weapons in general, violence and anger got her killed and it wasn’t even her own so the thought of holding something that could kill someone scared her. “I’ll watch this side of the door. Fritz you go on the other side and Susie hide behind one of those chairs in the back and so we have a straight on shot from the back.” Gabriel instructed. The other two nodded and took their places. 

Fritz looked down at his shoes as he rubbed the back of his head, it still hurt and he could feel a bruise were it had made contact with the railing. He sighed as he rested his head on the wall and fought the urge to close his eyes, he was really tired. 

Suddenly he heard voices from outside the door. Resting his ear on the wall to try and hear better he heard foot steps from right outside the door. He quickly stood up away from the wall and pointed the gun at the door. 

“I can hear voices outside.” he whispered as quietly as possible to Gabriel. He nodded and looked over at Susie to make sure she was noticing, she was already pointing the gun at the door as she nodded at Gabriel, he smiled and turned to face the door, waiting. 

Out of seemingly nowhere the door burst open and 3 smugglers ran in. Fritz and Gabriel backed up a little bit, guns still pointing at them as the smugglers looked around. They put there hands away from their sides to show they weren’t going to try to fight the rifles. “aye put yer rifles down now... we ain’t gon hurtcha...” one of them said, a slight smile across his face. Gabriel took a step closer, not putting his gun down. He beckoned with his head for Susie to come over, she walked over and they started to slip out the door. 

Once they had gotten to the door Fritz cut in, “Where is William.” The smugglers looked at each other before one of them looked up at them. “we dunno fer sure but he did say somethin about em pirate lads and silver. Now will ye please lower yer weapons.” Fritz looked over at Gabriel and Susie, “they took off over by that creepy dark hall kinda by the cells.” The two nodded in agreement. 

Before they left Gabriel turned around, he looked at his rifle and remembered that the stun didn’t kill people. He aimed it at the three and fired, sending them to the ground crying out. Susie stepped back and Gabriel turned to face her, “Don’t worry it won’t k-” He was cut short when Susie picked up her rifle and shot right past his shoulder, he had missed one apparently. He turned back around and laughed, “oops!” Susie shot a glare followed by a smile before grabbing his hand and looking up at Fritz, “Come one lets go.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Charlie’s lungs were practically crying for air as she refrained from gasping for it despite how much they’d been running. She leaned back against the edge of the chest. She heard the door in the room next to them slam closed followed by laughter. Her heart was beating really fast, she had no idea where Jeremy had chosen to hide and couldn’t see anything, all she could do was wait. 

After he had heard the sound of the door next to them close and could hear stuff being moved around, he shifted around and took a deep breathe. He moved his hair away from his eyes so he could see the door. He started to relax as he heard what sounded like the smuggler going the different direction down the hall. He sat there for about 5 minutes before sliding out from under the bed and sneaking over to the chest in the corner again. 

He flipped the hatches open and lifted the lid, Charlie let out a small scream as he did before covering her mouth quickly after, Jeremy froze as he heard footsteps storming down the hall outside, he quickly grabbed Charlie’s hand and pulled her from the chest, he then looked around and found a pistol sitting on a desk. He grabbed it and checked to see if it was loaded, it was. 

He held it up pointed at the door right as the smuggler opened it. The smuggler quickly reached to his belt and pulled out a gun of his own. Charlie looked around, she saw another gun sitting on a table and slowly started moving toward it, right as she moved the smuggler moved his aim to her. 

Jeremy didn’t waste any time, he fired hitting the smuggler in the arm. He dropped his gun clenching his wrist and fell the floor grunting. Jeremy tapped Charlie’s shoulder and told her to go as he stomped on the smugglers ankle in an attempt to slow him down even more. 

“nice job” Charlie panted as they started running. “ha thanks,” Jeremy replied looking back to make sure they weren’t being followed. “We should go find the others.” Charlie nodded. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You guys were even easier to catch than I thought! I mean I’m not going to complain but it’s a little sad now isn’t it?” Jim moved his foot in front of Daria and stepped in front of her, “What is your problem!” He yelled back. “oh I don’t have a problem,” William taunted, “this is all for fun.” Silver cleared his throat. Clearly unamused, he pulled out a sword. “now listen ‘ere-” 

He rolled his eyes as William pulled out a gun. “ah I see, if this the way yer wantin to set’l things then so be it,” His arm started to transform until finally displaying 10 different guns finished with him lifting his other arm to show another, “I recommend choosin yer fights a lil more wisely next time aye?” William lowered his gun. 

Daria noticed he was shaking a little bit, she smiled. Jim noticed Daria smiling and looked at her grabbing her hand as they both picked up and pointed their guns they had found at the murderer too. 

William slowly started to step backwards until he whipped around and started to run down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when Fritz, Susie, and Gabriel were blocking the way, all three of them armed. He turned the other direction only to be stopped by Jeremy and Charlie, armed. He franticly turned toward the stairs and darted up them but fell downwards after a shot came from the top and hit his forearm. 

Charlie walked forward, “I do this for fun.” She spat as William crawled backwards. “ah what’s the matter? I won’t hurt you. I just want to show you something cool, follow me.” She continued walking closer. William stood up. He looked over at Charlie before smiling, he charged toward her. She turned to run but knew she wouldn’t make it so she reached for Jeremy to grab the gun even though she knew that would be too slow as well. She braced herself for impact but then nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw that William was embraced in a blue whirlpool of what looked like cotton candy all attaching to his heart. 

She turned around to see Sans, eye lit up and arm extended. Silver then ran over and grabbed William by the collar, Jim following. “I’m afraid ye’v taken it too far this time lad.” He scolded. William looked up and smiled, “I hope you all the worst, and to you 5, hah, enjoy rotting, I’ll be waiting for you, I’d say at home but I’d hate to bring up any memories of your families.” He laughed as he started to glitch away. 

“NO STOP HIM!” charlie screamed, “we can’t let- let him- go.” she threw her hands down at her sides as he glitched into nothing. “dang it!” she yelled as she started pacing the floor. “we need to figure something out now.” Daria said. 

Ellie looked around, “the code,” she mumbled, her eyes getting wider. “huh?” Daria asked. “The code! William broke it- hacked- that's how he’s been able to get everywhere right?? So what if we hacked into the fnaf game code and re-wrote all the code and fixed it! Make it so he can’t leave anymore!” Daria smiled, “that would work... how do we do it.” 

Ellie hummed in thought, looking at Sans. “First off, we need a laptop. Sans, do you think you could teleport back to the Underground to get one?” He nodded. “Sure. Just give me a while to rest though...still pretty tired, hehe.” Ellie nodded. “K. When we have that, I can take care of all the code stuff. So... I guess we just chill out here until then?” Daria nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Wait-what about the smugglers?” Jim asked, turning to look at the stairs. “Oh...” Susie said sheepishly. “Forgot about them.” 

The group cautiously made their way to the main deck, getting ready to open its door. 

“Now, listen here,” Silver whispered. “If there’s a whole lot of ‘em up there ‘n we have any sort o’ trouble, I want ye all ta hide. That’s an order, Jim.” He said, looking sternly at the boy who had opened his mouth to protest. 

Carefully, the cyborg eased the door open, peeking out at the deck. There were men there, but not the men they were expecting. Members of Silver’s crew were standing at the mizzen mast, busy tying up those they recognized as the smugglers. 

“Barlow!” Silver shouted in happy surprise. A candid man turned around, grinning. “Heya Cap’n! Wondered where ya were!” The cyborg laughed, clapping the man on the back. “Ye rapscallion, we t’ought ya’ll were still locked in yer quarters! Look at cha! Got ‘em all rounded up n’ everythin’!” The canine grinned. “Well, we were ‘till Bobby realized he had a spare key. Good ol’ chap. In the brig with ‘em then?” 

“If ye would,” Silver said with a cheery grin. His crew hauled their prisoners below deck into the few remaining cells still intact. 

Together, everyone helped tidy up the ship of its earlier brawls (except Sans, who slept in the crow’s nest), and within an hour, most everything was as it was. 

Sans clambered down clumsily from the rattails, getting caught a few times in the shrouds as he came back to the deck. 

“Alright. I’m gonna get going, I should be back fairly soon. Might need to rest up a bit back in Snowdin. See ya,” he said, glowing blue for a moment before disappearing from the ship. Silver had a look of strange surprise on his face as he watched the skeleton leave, mumbling something about odd magic as he took a seat next to the mizzen mast. 

“Hey, Susie and I are gonna go to the galley to get something to eat. Anyone wanna come?” Gabriel asked. Fritz nodded excitedly, practically dragging a semi-reluctant Jeremy with him. Charlie paused for a moment, arms wrapped around herself before she gave a small smile, following them downstairs. 

“You going with them?” Jim asked, looking at Daria. She shook her head, taking a seat on a barrel by the ship rail. “I just wanna watch the stars for a bit. They’re really pretty.” Jim nodded, humming. “Sure are.” He sat down, leaning against the ship wall, looking up at the sky. Ellie chuckled, looking at the Etherium around her for a moment before heading down to the galley. 

Fritz had found a few purps and some rolls and was eagerly passing them out to his friends. Instead of sitting at the table like a normal person, he hopped onto it and started pacing it, trying different impersonations, most of which failing terribly. 

Gabriel and Jeremy wheezed as Fritz tried to imitate an old angry Englishman, instead looking more like a wizened monkey drunk to the point of slurring. Susie was struggling to stay at her seat, laughing so hard she had to hold onto the table for support. Even Charlie was giggling, using her hand to cover her mouth as she watched her friend’s antics. Ellie smiled, taking a seat with them. 

“Here ya go mi’lady,” Fritz said with a wink, tossing a roll to Ellie. She chuckled, shaking her head as he strolled on the table, now trying to be a strange, redheaded version of Lincoln. 

“Hey man, maybe if you stop trying to make your voice deeper than it actually is, you could pull it off,” Gabriel joked, flicking a piece of his roll at Fritz, hitting him square in between the eyes. Fritz rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “What do you mean? It’s always this deep,” he said, dramatically putting a hand to his chest. Susie snorted. “In your dreams pirate boy.” 

Charlie stood from the bench and walked to the stairs. “Hey, where are you going?” Fritz asked, pausing juggling his purps. 

“I’m tired. I’m going to go get some rest.” She responded. 

“Okay. Night!” Susie said, waving. Charlie returned the gesture, walking back up to the deck. 

She strolled down to another stairway, ducking down into the halls she was running for her life in not three hours ago. Mentally drawing up a path, she tried to remember the corridor she hid in earlier. There it was. She walked to its room and opened the door. Vacant. She checked the closet and drawers. Empty. No clothes anywhere. It must have been a spare room. 

She settled onto the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over herself as she curled up onto it. She felt her eyelids droop, already falling to sleep... 

BOOM 

Charlie gasped, sitting up abruptly as the ship rocked violently. She stood up and ran out the door, dashing down the hallways back to the deck. 

“Guys? What’s going on?!” She called, looking around. No one was there. Silver, Daria, and Jim were no longer where they were when she passed them earlier. She ran to the galley. Empty. Crew’s quarters. Empty. Even the brig was vacant of people. 

Charlie felt herself becoming more and more panicked, not knowing where anyone was, or what to do. She stood in the silent brig, hugging her arms around herself, biting her lip. “Where is everyone?” She thought to herself. 

The door slammed behind her, instantly dimming the room. She jumped, whipping around. Nothing. Her heart raced as she took a few shaky steps back...until she hit something soft. She squeaked, turning too fast, falling to the ground on her back. She gasped, looking at the figure above her. 

“Well, hello there,” the man said, leaning closer. 

“Afton,” Charlie snarled, propping herself on her elbows, trying to scoot back as he loomed closer. 

William smiled, leaning towards her as she backed up to the closed door. “Going somewhere?” He asked sweetly, arms folded behind his back. 

“Anywhere away from you. Where are my friends?” She demanded, feeling cold steel at her back, reminding her that she was closed in. 

“Not here. No, my dear, right now it’s just me and you. I thought the time was ripe for more one-on-one time, especially now that you don’t have those special tricks of yours.” 

Charlie scowled, trying to back further away from William. “Vile, wretched piece of-” 

“Ah, ah, ah,” William said, putting a gloved finger to her lips. “Children mustn't use dirty words.” Charlie growled, slapping his hand away. “What do you want?!” She half shouted, feeling the ground for any sort of weapon she could use. 

“Haven’t I already made that clear? You, my puppet. I want you to understand...” he said, grabbing her throat. Charlie gasped as he pulled her up, holding her to the door. Her toes barely touched the ground. “That no matter what you do, no matter how you try, you can’t protect anyone. You can’t stop me.” 

Charlie grabbed at his hand, trying to pry his fingers away as she sputtered, trying to breathe. William leaned in closer, their noses now almost touching. 

“And the more you try...the more I’ll just keep haunting you. The more your failures will keep haunting you. But by all means...” He loosened his grip, letting her fall to the floor. Charlie clawed at her throat as she took huge breaths, gasping. “Continue. It’s more fun for me anyway.” 

“W...we’ll stop y-you...” Charlie choked, trying to get up. William laughed. “You will, will you? How so?” Charlie put her weight on her knees and hands, half-kneeling on the floor as she struggled to control her breathing. 

“M-my friends...will s...stop you,” she said, coughing. William shook his head, crouching down to her level. He grabbed her face roughly, turning her to face him. “Like when I killed you all? They stopped me so well then, didn’t they. Your powers are gone. Without them, you and your friends can’t do anything.” 

He let her go, and she turned her head away from him, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. 

“Oh, now, don’t be like that. You put up a good fight sweetheart,” William said as Charlie glared at him. She shuddered as he wiped her slowly falling tears with his thumb comfortingly. “It just wasn’t enough,” he whispered. 

Charlie closed her eyes, and suddenly, she jumped, the feeling of cold wood replaced by soft quilting as she opened her eyes. She gasped, looking at the familiar spare room she had gone to sleep in. 

She breathed heavily, putting a hand to her forehead as she curled her knees to her chest, rocking. “Just a dream...just a dream...just a dream...” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everyone was exhausted but it had been awhile since they’d had down time so they continued on enjoying each other’s company. The 5 missing children were now talking about their least favorite songs they had to sing as animatronics. Jeremy had found a guitar and was teaching Ellie some notes and songs as she had always wanted to learn to play. Daria and Jim were still staring at stars. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a rather warm night and Daria was enjoying the light breeze. She was literally in heaven. it was so beautiful out here. Jim pointed at a constellation and Daria nodded in amazement. He rested his arm back on the railing and looked around, he found some stairs, “over here, we can sit” Daria smiled and followed. They both sighed as they sit down. “Never realized how sore my legs were haha” Daria said, trying to break the silence and make things less awkward, she still really loved Jim but things had been a tad awkward since waterfall, fair enough. “yeah its been a long day.” he replied. She gave up on the conversation and gazed back up at the stars. 

Jim looked down for a second and looked over at Daria. She saw his movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked back at him. “is something wrong?” She asked. Jim turned his head back to face forward, “Nah sorry. I just, look-” he began, turning to face her again grabbing her hands, “You’re a natural at a lot of this stuff and I just, you belong here Daria really you do, and I understand you have a life in your world but, ah man just, if I asked-” Daria could hear her heart beat in her skull, “would you maybe, I dunno, stay...here?” Daria took a deep breath and Jim jumped in again, “You don’t have to I just, if you wanted to we’d be glad to let you live with us and-” Daria looked up down at their hands, then back up at Jim, “Jim, I’d love to I just don’t know. I’ll think about it, we still have to go back to fnaf again and... and then I can decide, give me some time to think about it?” she finished. Jim smiled, “absolutley.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ellie had just finished learning half the chorus of “its been so long” when she checked the time, it was almost 2am and they had plans tomorrow, “uh yikes” she said laughing. “what- oh uh dang” Jeremy replied. “wElL, I don’t know about you guys but I’m going to bed” Ellie said, standing up. “ya that’s probably best” Susie chimed in. There were a bunch of “goodbyes” and “goodnights” that went around before everyone went their way to find a place to sleep. “Hey, don’t let the possessed animatronic animals from a children’s restraunt bite, rumor has it there are 5 of em creepin around” Jeremy called last minute to Ellie. The other 3 laughed. “don’t worry” Ellie started as she dug around her pocket for the tiny flashlight she had found to help navigate the halls, she shined it at them, “got my flashlight.” “ah shucks” Frtiz said as he snapped his fingers. They all started laughing and continued on their way. 

Ellie made her way up the stairs to tell Daria and Jim that they were all going to bed when she saw them laying back on the stairs, asleep. Jim had an arm around Daria and she was lying on his shoulder. “i ship it” Ellie teased before she tapped Daria’s arm. Daria woke up with a yawn and quickly sat up, “ha ha haaaaaaa!” Ellie said, fake clapping. “i bet you love this don’t you.” Daria replied sarcastically. “does he know you two are already married?” Ellie swung her arms to her sides, kicked a leg up, and batted her eyes while speaking. “I s w e a r” Daria warned. “ah don’t worry I wont tell” Daria shook her head as Jim woke up. “time for bed ya miserable maggot!” Ellie quickly shouted. “mm yeah alright” he said rubbing his eyes and standing up, “uh g’night!” he said walking off. Daria quickly turned from fine to not fine. 

Ellie turned around as Daria started shaking her arm violently, “Uh you good?” She asked, concerned. “NO im not!!! Ellie! He asked me to stay in treasure planet and live with him and his mom!” Ellie choked on air, “Uh WHAT?” “yeah!” Daria mumbled. “well what did you say?” Ellie asked, almost like a little child opening a jack-in-the-box. “i told him I'd think about it. I don’t know I mean I really don’t want to leave the human world but living here would be a dream and I can’t help but consider!” Ellie shook her head, “you wouldn’t be able to see your family and friends like ever again, I mean if you are serious about this then I don’t want to crush your dreams but just consider the risks before you make a decision.” Daria shook her head yawning. “I need sleeeep” She said. “yeah we all do, I think theres an empty room down that hall if you want to sleep there.” Ellie pointed down a hall by the gallery. “ok, thanks. Night.” she said walking away. “night.” Ellie responded. 

Daria turned off the light and plopped into bed, letting sleep deprive her of her worries as she dreamed of another day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Charlie groaned, wearily blinking away her blurry vision as knocking at the door awoke her. 

“Hey, that friend o’ yers is back, everyone’s headin’ down ta the galley,” Silver said from the other side of the wall. 

“Yeah, okay, okay...” Charlie yawned, combing her fingers through her frizzy hair. She listened as Silver’s clomping faded away, standing to brush down her clothes. She yawned again, pausing at the vanity as she walked to the door. She leaned close to its mirror, examining her baggy eyelids and bloodshot eyes. She looked as if she hadn’t slept at all. Not that the rest she got was good rest. 

She sighed, rubbing her neck as she remembered the events from the night before. She hated how vividly one could recall nightmares over dreams. 

Charlie frowned, extending one finger to touch the cold glass of the mirror. If she looked hard enough, she could almost see the dark tear-streaks, the accented red cheek marks, the alabaster skin, the purple glint in her eyes... 

She sighed, eyebrows furrowing. It was unbelievable, to think that one night, one misguided sense of trust could shatter reality itself. That one soul could take everything and then destroy it all. 

Her lips tightened as she withdrew her hand, walking to the door and out into the hall. 

She started to head down the corridor when footsteps started behind her, quickening in pace as Gabriel hurried to walk alongside her. “Morning,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Mhmm,” Charlie hummed, wrapping her arms around herself as they approached the stairs. “Sleep well?” He asked, trying to smooth down his frizzy hair. 

“Totally,” she lied, trying to fake a smile. Gabriel peered at her, spotting her reddened eyes and droopy lids. He raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” 

Charlie nodded. “Yup.” Gabriel frowned a little as they walked across the deck to the galley. “If you’re sure...” 

Ellie and Susie waved as Gabriel and Charlie entered the galley, inviting them to take seats next to them. Charlie looked around. 

Silver had removed his coat and hat, opting for an apron as he passed plates of hot biscuits and sausages around. Fritz was trying to clean his glasses whilst teasing an irritated Jeremy, and Daria was sipping a mug of hot cocoa while Jim slept with his head on folded arms on the table next to her. Sans was...well, Sans was seemingly brushing his skull with a blue comb. He looked pretty content with what he was doing, so she didn’t dwell on it further. 

Ellie set down her mug of cocoa as she typed something at her laptop. “Sans got here like an hour ago and I’ve been coding since then. I’m almost done,” she said, flashing a smile at Charlie. Charlie nodded as Silver set a plate of food in front of her, pulling up an extra stool at the head of the table. 

“Eat up, lass. Ye look like ye haven’t eaten in years,”’ he said with a kind smile, adjusting a bolt on his metal hand. Charlie smiled, picking up her fork. “Kinda haven’t,” she thought to herself as she chewed on a bite of sausage. 

“Okay,” Ellie said, turning the laptop so Charlie could see. “We’re going back to the first pizzeria, and I found the code that made your powers disappear. I’ve fixed it, but it’ll only come back when we go to your world, and when we get there, it’ll take a few hours to come back completely.” Charlie nodded. 

“William should be stuck there now too. So, when we’re ready to go, all I have to do is launch the game and we’ll be there.” Charlie nodded again. “Thank you.” 

Ellie nodded, smiling as she turned to type a few more things on her computer. 

Within half an hour, everyone had finished eating, Jeremy was in a better mood, Jim was awake, and Sans was done combing. Charlie looked at Ellie. “Are we ready?” She asked. Ellie nodded. 

“Let’s go,” she said, standing. “Guys,” she spoke, looking at the others. They all paused their conversations, respectfully giving her their attention. “It’s time.” They all nodded, standing as well. 

Daria put a hand on Jim’s arm. “Are you sure you want to come? We don’t know what’s going to be waiting there.” Jim nodded firmly. “Definitely. I’m gonna make sure that guy gets what's coming to him. He messed with all the wrong universes,” he said with a half-grin. 

Daria nodded with a small smile. She looked at Silver. “Hey, uh, last time we did this, everyone in the room came with. So, unless you plan on going to another universe, then...” 

Silver chuckled with a nod, standing. “I would, but I’ve got a crew ta cap’n.” He looked intently at Jim. “Now, you come back in one piece, ye hear? And keep them safe too, yeah?” Jim nodded, saluting the cyborg. “Aye aye, Captain.” 

“Good lad. Give that knave the scourge of the stars fer me,” he said, ruffling Jim’s hair as he turned, leaving. 

Once it was only them left in the galley, Ellie set the laptop in the center of the table, looking at the others. “Ready?” She asked, hovering a finger over the “start” button. They nodded. 

>Begin New Game? 

Continue 

CLICK 

Night One 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a different feeling than when Charlie teleported them but it felt a lot more natural or, as natural as teleporting to a different fictional dimension could be that is. They landed with a hard fall, tumbling onto some of the chairs and tables in the dining room, thankfully it wasn’t day in hurricane. 

Daria stood up, brushing off her skirt as she looked around, there was no light coming in from anywhere telling her that they were probably alone at the pizzeria at night. She continued looking around, there were no animatronics up on stage which was odd. Jim walked over, “did you hear that” he suddenly said, a sense of urgency in his voice. Fritz tip-toed over to them and started to whisper behind their backs, “stay calm, stay calm, prolly a ghost in a machine,” the other kids, minus charlie, Ellie and Daria all chimed in “stay calm, stay ca-” they all whipped around to face the security office halls as they heard doors slam shut. “oooohhhhh we got a new guard toniiiiggghhht” Fritz said very happily. Jeremy laughed, “dude we aren’t here to scare the guard tonight. We should probably go talk to him and so we have more people on our side.” Daria nodded, “let's go” 

They all creeped down the hall, trying not to make sound as they approached the doors. Ellie and Daria were nominated as the knock on the door candidates seeing as they were 2 out of the 3 real humans in the group. 

They walked over and started knocking on the door. “uh, hello! Hello? Crap no that’s just no-” Daria put her hand on her forehead and laughed at herself. Ellie started laughing as well, “Hey uhm Michael Shmidt or something I honestly don’t know with this game uh we don’t wanna hurt you we need your help!” They listened for a while until they finally heard a voice. 

“what the heck are you guys doing here the pizzeria closed like 2 hours ag-” the door opened, and Michael stopped dead in his sentence. “eheh, uhhhhh so this is gonna sound crazy but we are from a different universe and we are here to take down a man dressed as a rabbit that goes around uh let's just say he feels stabby stabby a lot of the time...” Michael looked fixed on the crowd behind them. “Is that a skeleton?” he asked. Sans looked up and smiled, “no this is sans” Michael opened his mouth to say something when there was a bang from behind them. From the darkness of pirate cove emerged Glithtrap, knife in hand and angry as ever. 

“Now listen, I’m done playing games with you guys. I mean, at first I’m not going to lie, I was enjoying myself but like a broken toy or, whithered robot, it gets old after a while and so I think that this time, I’ll just finish you off.” The bunny spoke, playing with the knife he was holding. Jim stepped forward, “Check the stats pal, you’re out numbered.” Glitchtrap looked up at Jim slowly until he burst out laughing, “oh, I don’t think so.” 

He turned around to face the darkness, “come over now, our friends are here.” Dozens of people with various animal masks to hide their identities flooded from the pirate cove doors. 

Charlie turned to face the group, “you 4, I’m turning you back into animatronics, you’ll be safer that way, distract them as long as you can.” they nodded their heads as the magic started to swirl around them, turning them into the robots. “Alright everyone else, I know there are suits in the bad that aren’t spring lock suits. Hold my hand.” 

They all reached out and grabbed her hand as she teleported them away from everyone else, they were in some sort of room that was filled with spare parts and scrapped animatronics. Charlie quickly ran through the junk to find the more intact suits in the back. “Sans over here, this will fit you. I think this one is just called helpy” 

She started pulling apart the pieces of what looked like a bigger version of helpy, a few inches taller than balloon boy it stood about 5 feet off the ground. It was a little big but Sans fit. “I’ve never been more humiliated in my life.” He mumbled, laughing. “At least you’ll be safe.” Charlie said. “now go with the others out there.” Sans nodded and slowly walked out as he tried to get the hang of the suit. 

“Michael, uh wear this.” It was the old golden freddy suit. “Uh spring locks??” Michael explained. “Don’t worry the endo skeleton broke so they took it out, you’ll be fine.” Michael didn’t look so sure, but he knew he probably wasn’t going to be doing much anyways. 

“Jim uh, ooo this one! This was going to be the ‘toy foxy’ but uh it was changed to mangle, anyways,” Jim started putting the pieces on, the suit fit really well and the fact it was pirate themed definitely helped. It was a red suit with the signature hook, eye path and pants but it was newer and had little circles on the cheeks. Jim took off with Michael as soon as he told Daria goodbye. 

“Daria! I think this one would work. It was a prototype for funtime foxy but scrapped because it wasn’t circusy enough. I think they named it Trixsy” It was a fox mascot, almost like funtime foxy but the pink was a little darker, more closer to red. It had fur on the stomach and eyeliner drawings around the eye. Daria smiled as she slipped it on, "this feel so weird!” she said, “You’ll get used to it, it’ll protect you a lot better.” 

“Ellie uh, oh here you go. I remember this one, Dolly. A spin off of bonnie, wanted a bass in the band so they made her, not enough stage room haha.” It was a sparkly electric purple bunny with a pink bow on the right ear. Lifeless blue eyes staring back at them. Ellie slipped it on and watched as Charlie turned herself into puppet and slipped on a costume that she nicknamed Lefty to protect the small puppet animatronic from getting destroyed. The three ran out to meet the others. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When they entered the playroom, all they were met with was chaos. Several of William’s followers were passed out or injured on the floor, now just another obstacle on the ground for the remaining fighters. 

Sans, still weakened from the previous events of the last two days had resorted to using blue magic, throwing attacks at unsuspecting enemies. Jim was putting his new hook to good use, sending painful gashes to anyone who came too close, otherwise utilizing whatever chair or plate was nearby to throw or hit with. The children, well accustomed to their animatronic forms, were fighting hard, taking out many of Glitchtrap’s minions. 

Ellielooked back to the cove where William still stood, now fighting Sans. Another mascot was with him. Ellie recognized the costume and its design. It was Vanny. Together, the two were putting up an impressive fight. 

Ellie gasped a little as she watched. William and Vanny would freeze whenever Sans used his magic, seemingly knowing now how to combat it. And Sans was getting weaker, hesitating in between attacks, breathing heavier and heavier. 

She ran towards them, just making it in time to block a knife Vanny had thrown at the skeleton. Vanny cocked her head. “Who brought another bunny to the fray?” She giggled. “There’s only room for two here, girlie. So, I guess that means you’ll have to go,” She said, retrieving her blade. 

Ellie huffed. “Yeah, right. C’mon.” 

Charlie had slowly begun to change back to her puppet form, stripes beginning to show on her arms and legs, skin paling, purple streaks and red circles on her cheeks. She hovered off the ground, coming to help Fritz fight off a group of three that had decided to take him at once. Daria ran to join them, pushing away the costumed men. It was surprising how much strength the animatronic forms offered, dealing much heavier blows than she could have managed on her own. 

Now that Charlie had joined, Glitchtrap’s followers were going down like dominoes. What had been dozens of people were now down to ten, maybe fewer. William was becoming anxious, frantically watching as they fell. Sans had teleported to Ellie, and so Glitchtrap had decided to go after anyone else near him, angrily wielding his knife. 

Charlie threw another man to the wall with a sickening crack, watching him slide to the floor as another stood to meet her. What she didn’t see was that William, now kicking Jeremy to the floor after a short-lived fight, was sprinting to her from behind. 

Ellie saw him charge from the corner of her eyes and screamed. Daria whipped around at the noise, and, still by Charlie, jumped between them, holding up an arm to block the knife that was swinging to meet the unsuspecting girl. William growled, pulling his blade away as he and Daria now fought. 

Daria gasped as he threw attack after attack down at her. He was much more experienced than the others, much stronger, and fueled by anger. The forearm of the suit she was using as a shield began to crack as the knife came down again and again. The last stroke forced her to the ground as Glitchtrap held up his blade, poised to strike, before Charlie yelled. 

He looked up. Charlie floated a few yards away, the children, Sans, and Jim behind her. “You’ve lost! Look around you!” William gazed at the party room, breathing heavily. 

His followers had all been defeated, lying helplessly on the floor, many of which sporting severe injuries, now rendered useless. The only one still standing was Vanny, still by Ellie, both of which had paused their brawl, watching him. He breathed roughly, growling. 

“You are defeated, Afton. Give up,” Charlie said, floating closer. William chuckled humorlessly. “I am, am I?” He growled lowly. “VANNY!” He shouted. 

Vanny giggled insanely, leaping forward, grabbing Ellie. she yelped, trying to squirm out of her grasp as she backed towards an ‘Employees Only’ room. William exhaled deeply, grabbing Daria around her arm, dragging her as he made to follow Vanny. “Well then, here’s my consolation prize. Cheers,” he said, backing into the darkness, kicking the door closed behind them. 

“NO!” Charlie yelled, dashing forward to the door. Jim got there first, roughly pulling and twisting the knob to no avail. “It’s locked, we-we gotta get in there, there’s gotta be a key or something, come on!” He said in a panic. “Move,” Fritz said, stepping forward. He inserted the tip of his hook into the lock, twisting and turning it. “Faster Fritz, faster!” Susie yelped, hands at her beak. “I’M TRYING! IT’S GOING TO TAKE A MINUTE!” He yelled back. 

Charlie glared at the door, breathing heavily as fury stirred intensely within her. No. She wasn’t going to let him destroy anyone else. Not again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“C’mon,” William muttered, shoving aside a shelf to reveal another door. He had Daria in a half-chokehold so he could hold his knife properly, glaring at the banging door behind them. Vanny giggled, pulling Ellie with her as they went into the new entrance. 

Vanny laughed, flicking one of Ellie’s animatronic ears. “Getting used to it? Good, ‘cause you’re going to be in one for a long, long time.” Ellie growled, elbowing her roughly. “Oof,” Vanny let out, angrily. 

“HEY! CUT IT OUT!” William yelled, frustrated. “Yes sir,” Vanny squeaked quietly, hurrying to follow her master. 

They walked down a narrow hallway, illuminated only by orange-ish lights above them, precariously swinging and flickering. “This,” William began, following the corridor as it turned. “Was meant to be an extra part of the attraction. Instead, it was turned into a ‘saferoom’ for the employees. But, no one ever used it. I found it. It makes a perfect place to do things...privately.” 

“You’re sick,” Ellie spat as Vanny pulled her with them. “Maybe,” William said, giving her a dangerous look. “But, frankly, I don’t care.” 

They continued through the passage, walking on questionably damp floors. “Please, just let us go, we haven’t done anything to you,” Daria said quietly as William adjusted his grip on her. The man chuckled humorlessly. “On the contrary, my dear. You have. And even if you didn’t, it wouldn’t matter to me.” Daria stumbled over her animatronic feet, trying to keep up with William’s quick pace. 

“What-what could we possibly have-” Daria started, cut off as William spoke again. “The code. You tampered with the code.” Daria and Ellie looked at each other in confusion as the man continued. 

“I designed things so that I could go to two other universes. In order to do that, one person from those universes would have to go to a different one in order to let me in, so the space continuum wouldn’t be overwhelmed. I coded everything so that those people would disappear to an alternate world. That world happened to be yours.” 

Daria and Ellie stayed silent as their eyes widened. “And instead of staying put, you decided that you needed to play hero and take everyone back. And now, I’m trapped here. It will take me years to rewrite everything. Congratulations, sweetheart. You’ve screwed up my plan. And now...” 

They finally came to the end of the hall, where a doorway lay. They walked inside. “You’ve earned your prize. Eternity with those friends of yours.” Vanny and William threw the girls to the floor roughly. “But first...I’d like to play a bit. Vanny, the door if you please.” 

Vanny closed the door-which had no lock-and stood in front of it, arms crossed. William stepped forward, taking hold of the mask part on Ellie and Daria’s suits. He tore them away, exposing their heads. “That’s better, isn’t it? Hard to breathe in those things. Besides...” He said, turning to the table, retrieving his knife. “I always want to watch the light leave their eyes. Shall we begin?” 

“How many cuts does it take to make someone scream?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. Daria and Ellie shrunk back to the wall, their breathing quickening, eyes widening as William, grinning evilly, crept closer to them. 

Just then, the door flew open, pushing Vanny to the floor. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Foxy ran in charging straight for William as the others followed. William turned around in shock, “what the-” Daria had stood up and punched him in the face with the huge metal hand of Trixy, making him stumble back as Fritz and Gabriel grabbed onto his arms and pulled him to the ground, Susie ran around and pinned his legs to the floor. Charlie walked over and grabbed the mask off his head. 

Vanny was over in the corner, she started pushing herself back up off the ground until Sans noticed and latched onto her heart using his gravity magic, Ellie grabbed the knife from her hands before Sans threw her against the wall making her fall again. 

William was yelling from the floor; it was apparent he wasn’t going anywhere. He started laughing as again he started glitching,” you never learn-” he started before he was cut short when the glitching stopped. “What-” he glared up at Charlie, she looked nervous. “WHAT DID YOU DO.” he demanded; Charlie looked up at Ellie. She smiled, “you won’t be leaving anytime soon, since you so kindly glitched anywhere you wanted, you were considered a bug in the system, a bug that we trapped inside the jar that is your world.” 

William’s eyes widened before he kicked his legs and tried to stand up. Jeremy ran over and pinned his torso to the ground as Jim helped Susie keep his legs on the ground. Once they had removed the knife from William’s hand, they let him go. He was extremely outnumbered, and they could easily take him down. 

Sans turned to face everyone, “uh what are we gonna do with him?” Daria turned to Ellie. “Is it possible to trap him in the code?” Ellie thought for a second, “I could look into it. I’d have to learn some stuff really quick, but I might be able to.” Daria shook her head, “ok, I think that would be our best bet, then he couldn’t continue to hurt more people and they would be safe.” she finished, pointing to the 5 missing children. 

Charlie walked over to William, “Hey sans, you got any magic left in ya?” Sans walked over, “heh yeah, not much but I’ll help” They two used whatever magic they had left and grabbed a hold of William, pushing him through the door to go back to the dining room. Fritz and Jim walked over to grab onto Vanny who was still on the ground. “Hey we should start our own fox cult” Frtiz joked. Daria laughed, “Foxy is still one of my favorites in this game but I’m going to have to pass.” Jim looked over, “I’m down” Daria hit his arm. ”What! It’s a pirate fox!” Daria giggled as they walked down the hall, they rest following. Ellie picked up the Dolly mask off the floor and tried to grab it with her hands but it kept slipping on the metal fingers so she just put it on over her head instead and ran to catch up with everyone. 

“where did you guys find your suits?” Susie asked. “Charlie showed us this back room filled with scrapped ones.” Daria responded, fixing the crooked mask on her head. “I didn’t know they had so many scrapped ones. Where did they all come from?” Daria looked down at her suit, “This one’s a failed funtime foxy prototype, Jim’s is a failed toy foxy suit, Sans’ is an old Helpy suit back when Helpy was going to be an animatronic, Michael’s is a golden freddy suit and Ellie’s is a spinoff female Bonnie named Dolly that was supposed to play bass with the toy animatronics.” Daria took a deep breath. “Oh cool!” Susie said. “They all still look really nice; wonder why they just threw em out” Jeremy said. “Yeah, who knows.” Ellie shrugged. 

Once they were in the dining room again, they started trying to take the suits off. Fritz and Gabriel helped Jim and Daria and Charlie, Susie and Jeremy helped Michael, Ellie and Sans. Once they were out they put the parts back into the closet and walked over to deal with William and Vanny. 

Ellie pulled out her laptop and started looking up various videos on how to get rid of bugs in programs as the rest of them sat around enjoying some down time. About 5 hours later, Ellie sighed as William started glitching everywhere and went transparent. He phased right through the magic that Charlie had sustained to hold him down. He was almost like a ghost that phased through anything, like he wasn’t real. “Haha niiiice” Fritz said as soon as he saw it. “That’s great!” Daria laughed. “took long enough” Ellie mumbled, knowing well that it took a lot less time than she thought it would’ve. 

“well, I uh, guess that means we’re done...” Ellie sighed. Susie looked down, “oh, yeah.” Jim, Sans, Ellie, and Daria all proceeded to stand up. “dang I'm a- a little anxious almost, thank you so much you guys. You helped more than you think.” Ellie said sadly. “Yeah, this has been so amazing, you guys deserve so much better than this.” Daria added. 

Gabriel smiled, “don’t worry about us, we’re used to this. Go live your lives.” Everyone was smiling, even if it was fake, except Jeremy. He sat there looking at the ground not saying anything until Ellie opened her computer to insert the treasure planet disc. “thanks, for- for letting us leave and get to live a little.” He said, pain in his voice. “Yeah, thanks for helping us.” He smiled a little before a clock rang out and they were all covered in metal machines. Michael looked around, “you best leave, we open soon.” Daria shook her head as Ellie entered the game disc. They looked up at their friends one last time before clicking “play movie” and vanishing into the distance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They stumbled slightly as they regained their footing, once again in the galley of Silver’s ship. Ellie put her hand on the table sighing. “Well, Sans? Ready to go?” He chuckled, hands in his pockets. “No. But I better.” 

Ellie nodded, opening up Undertale. She pressed enter and a whirring sound came from it, erupting in light as Sans waved, disappearing. She looked at Daria. 

Jim cleared his throat, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked intently at the floor. Daria bit her lip, wringing her hands anxiously. 

“Ellie, I-” she sighed, hugging herself tightly. “I think I want to stay.” Jim’s head whipped up towards her and Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about this? You know you probably can’t ever come back.” 

Daria nodded, looking down. “I know. And I’ve given it a lot of thought. Jim’s right. I belong here.” Ellie nodded, getting the laptop ready to take her home. 

Daria reached out, holding a jewel from the necklace she wore. “So you have something to remember me by,” she said with a sad smile. Ellie smiled, taking it and put it into a pocket. “I won’t forget.” Daria shook her head. “Me neither. Good luck out there, okay?” Ellie nodded, hesitating before she spoke. “Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

The room became bright, and Ellie felt the wooden floor beneath her turn to carpet as she appeared in her basement. She looked around. 

Items were still scattered all over the place from the earthquake, her and Daria’s computers were still on the table, running. Her cat casually strolled in like nothing happened. Ellie clutched the laptop firmly. 

“Don’t forget.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She plopped down on the couch as she looked around at her house. A tear rolled down her face as she tried not to lose it. She knew coming back was for the best, but it still hurt, leaving everyone behind. She stood up and walked up the stairs. She threw on a sweatshirt and jeans as she sat down at her table and plugged in her laptop. 

A tab from Undertale was still open, she smiled as her phone buzzed, picking it up she saw her Bonnie wallpaper and quickly swiped away to see who had texted her. It was her mom telling her she was on her way home from work. She opened up her messages app and instead clicked her messages with Daria, scrolling through them. She typed out “i didn’t forget” and hit send. 

Looking back at her laptop, she rested her arms on the table and cried as she closed all the programming and game tabs that had been left open. She stayed in that position for about 15 minutes until the garage door flew open. “hey Ellie! I’m home! How was your day.” Ellie quickly wiped the tears from her face and forced herself to respond. “great,” She looked at her laptop as she removed the treasure planet disc. Holding it, she smiled, “really great.”


End file.
